Together As One
by Nexcess
Summary: All of the Z family's crazy life of sex, discretion, lies, love, hate, twists and turn find their way into Bulma and Vegeta's lives.
1. A misunderstanding

Together As One

A/N: Just to finish this story the right way, I revised and rewrote every chapter to where all the spelling errors are corrected, thus finishing a incomplete story.

Chapter 1 A misunderstanding

Vegeta looked around. He looked at his opponents. Vegeta shot his best attack at him.

His Big Bang Attack. The ki blast flew to him hitting him hard. He's trying to deflect it but it's too hard.

Vegeta's heavy attack has blown up his arch nemesis Kakorott.

"Noo father!" Yelled Gohan as he saw his father go down in smoke.

Vegeta pay no attention as Gohan turned super saiyjin and flew to Vegeta with rage.

"What do you think you are doing boy? Have you no idea what I have accomplished? I have defeated Kakorott and you are nothing compared to me." Said Vegeta.

"No you are wrong I will kill you. No I have a better idea I will kill Bulma." Said Gohan. "No not the woman she has nothing to do with this leave her out of this." Said Vegeta. "Oh yeah did you spare my father?" Said Gohan.

"Look kid you don't get it do you?" Said Vegeta. "Get what that you kill anyone that's stronger than you?" Said Gohan. Gohan started to power up as he rose his energy up to his maximum power. "Ahhhhhh No you're going to get it." Said Gohan.

"What is this? Kakorott's son is getting stronger than me? But how but I don't get it? It's impossible noooo" Said Vegeta losing his cool. Vegeta got so angry that he lost focus that Gohan was flying towards his house.

"No you don't." Said Vegeta.

Vegeta chased Gohan to Bulma's house and than stopped at the entrance. "Where did that brat go? No way he disappeared just like that." Said Vegeta.

Than Gohan came and punched Vegeta to the ground.

Gohan than ran to the door breaking it down and than looking for the prince's wife.

"Bulma!!!!!" Screamed Gohan.

Bulma woke up from her slumber and ran down the stairs.

"Huh what happen?" Said Bulma.

"This is what happen." Said Gohan. Gohan rised his hand in a form of a ki blast and shot it in Bulma's face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Said Vegeta waking up from his nightmare.

~*~*~*~*~*

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?? What the fuck was that about said Vegeta. Vegeta walked down the stairs and saw Bulma cooking breakfast. "Ha good that was just a dream." Said Vegeta.

Vegeta teleported to Bulma and lifted her up in the air with his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Ahhh Vegeta you idiot stop scaring me like that." Said Bulma laughing as Vegeta put her down.

Vegeta than turned her around and kissed her." Veggie are you alright?" Said Bulma looking at Vegeta.

"Yes I am fine." Said Vegeta. "But there is one thing that is not fine woman." Said Vegeta getting serious.

"Hmm" Said Bulma as she turned around to cook breakfast.

"Um that pathetic thing you call a man is he still after you?" Said Vegeta.

"Who Yamcha? He's fine he's not doing anything." Said Bulma.

"Good because if he is hitting on my woman I will kill him." Said Vegeta. "In fact." Said Vegeta. Vegeta flew through the window and than saw Yamcha in the street looking for a woman to speak to. "Ah ha you loser." Said Vegeta.

"Ah it's Vegeta. Leave me alone. Said Yamcha running away from Vegeta.

"Oh no you don't." Said Vegeta.

Vegeta than shot a ki blast at Yamcha.

"No ahhhhh." Said Yamcha before blowing up to pieces.

"No Vegeta that's it I had enough you have killed Yamcha way to many times we are over." Said Bulma.

"What are you kidding me?" said Vegeta.

"No I a not kidding you that was the last time you said that you would spare Yamcha's life remember?" Said Bulma.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I will spare that weakling's life.

See that right there do it again.

I will spare _ I will spare _ I will spare that weaklings life.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Alright already I think get the point." Said Vegeta.

"No I do think so. Good Bye Vegeta" Huffed Bulma as she stormed off.

"What fine I got women that will love for me to be with them." Scoffed Vegeta.

Vegeta flew down to the ground and a whole bunch of woman came and surrounded him asking him for his number.

"Fine don't come to my house." Said Bulma.

"Hey Vegeta come to my house." Said a girl.

Vegeta looked at Bulma and smirked at her.

"Fine Vegeta don't speak to me." Said Bulma.

"Vegeta speak to me and my friends." Said another girl.

Vegeta looked at Bulma again.

"Arrgh fine I 'm outta here." Said Bulma.

"But I'm here Vegeta." Said another woman.

Vegeta looked in the air and said "Thank you Kami."

After Vegeta had "the time of his life" he still had to talk to Kakorott. Just the thought of that made his spine cold. Vegeta continue to walk to Kakorott's house until he saw what never saw before. A woman with a beautiful body and had sexy eyes. Vegeta's eyes went up and down as he looked at the unbelievable woman dressed in a light pink dress, with creamy pink hair. Vegeta took in a breath in thinking about all the things he could possibly done with her.

"Wow I have got to have that woman." Said Vegeta.

Vegeta walked towards the woman who had successfully lured Vegeta into her trap.

"Uh hello woman." Said Vegeta.

"Hi sexy." Giggled the woman.

"Well um what's your name?" Said Vegeta.

"Kaman."

"Uh hi k-k-k." Stammered Vegeta as Kaman chuckled as she watch Vegeta continue to fumble her name

"Kaman." Said Kaman.

"Well um do you own a place?"

"Yeah here's the addresses." Replied Kaman as she wrote down her address.

"Thank you woman."

Vegeta looked at the woman walk away and was being watched by a lot men asking what she'll be doing for the week.

"If you really want to know boys I'm with him." Said Kaman pointing at Vegeta."

The men looked at Vegeta and than walked away in disappointment.

"Well Vegeta I'll see you at seven okay?" Reminded Kaman.

"Yeah." Said Vegeta.

"I can't wait for that." Thought Vegeta.


	2. Bulma's plan

Climatic Chapter 2: Bulma's plan

Chapter 2: Bulma's plan Bulma spent the whole day re-running what had happen with her husband Vegeta and then devising an evil plan on who she felt was a…

"Whore, fake tit, husband stealing, bitch Kaman!!!! She wanted him forever!!! Why did I have to get angry at Vegeta? This whole thing would have never happen if I didn't go off at Vegeta for killing Yamcha. But wait a second, if Vegeta never killed Yamcha this whole thing would have never happen. Yeah that's it. If Vegeta never killed Yamcha this whole thing would have never happen." Said Bulma finally cooling herself down.

Kaman woke up with Vegeta next to her sleeping. `Damn that guy is a machine no wonder he's the prince of all saiyjins.' Thought Kaman. Vegeta had finally woke up from his slumber. "Well woman you put on quite the show on last night." Said Vegeta. 'No wonder she wanted by all of the pathetic humans but she's all mine hahahaha.' Thought Vegeta.

Kaman looked at Vegeta smiling for the fact that she had taken her arch rival's man with a single look. How she wished she could do that ten years ago.

*memories*

"Hey Veggie how are we doing today on this fine night?" Asked Kaman. Looking at Vegeta.

"I am fine woman thank you for asking I'm trying to surpass Kakorott." Said Vegeta. Vegeta was training inside his capsule while Kaman was watching through the t.v screen. "Arrgh is there something the matter woman?" Said Vegeta.

"No. No problem." Said Kaman. Kaman started winking at Vegeta.

"Do you know that I am training woman?" Said Vegeta.

"Yes I know Veggie."

"I just wanted to check on my husband." Said Kaman.

"What do you remember that I am married to the other blue hair chick?" Said Vegeta.

"Yes I do but you should break up with her Veggie." Said Kaman.

"What break up with her? Are you nuts?" Said Vegeta.

"No to show that you love me." Said Kaman.

"I don't love you" Laughed Vegeta.

"Oh you will damn it, some day you're going to be mine Vegeta!!! Remember I said that" Purred Kaman into Vegeta's ear. Vegeta smiled and looked back at Kaman.

"You're a trip woman.

*end of memories*

Vegeta was also thinking back at the certain time. And his actions began to befuddle Vegeta.

"Why did I act like that towards her? I should have been more nice to her." Said Vegeta. Vegeta looked at Kaman as she looked back at him with her seductive eyes.

"So Veggie what do you want to do?" Said Kaman. As Kaman kept on talking Vegeta thought to himself

'What happen before me and the blue headed woman got married?' thought Vegeta.

*memories*

Bulma had just turned on the screen on her television and saw Vegeta working out sweating as usual.

"Hey Veggie how are we doing this fine night." Said Bulma trying to stir up a conversation.

"Fine woman just fine now leave me alone, you already know that I am training to surpass kakorott why would you ask me such a stupid question?" Said Vegeta. Vegeta began working out again.

"I know I know well I just wanted to check on my husband to see if he was okay." Said Bulma.

"What husband are you nuts? I would never be intertwined with you even if kakorott said that he would take my life." Said Vegeta. 'As if he could anyway.' Thought Vegeta.

Bulma clicked off the television and started crying.

"Why does he have to act like a bastard all the time?" Said Bulma. Vegeta listen to Bulma weep. Vegeta continued doing his workout anyway.

"Damn woman, must she continue watching me over and over? That's all she does, watch me eat, watch me run around the world, watch me do everything. I just don't understand that woman at all." Said Vegeta.

Vegeta picked up a jump rope and started jump roping.

"1.2.3..4..5. Damn woman distracting me from my training. That's why I love her." Said Vegeta.

"Huh?" Gasped Bulma as she was listening to Vegeta speak to himself. Bulma had finally realized that Vegeta had feelings for her the same way she had feelings for him they could finally bond together. Even though he would never tell anyone or he kill himself. Bulma looked at the screen. Asking herself if she had heard correctly. Vegeta actually admitting something?! It was incredible! Bulma wanted to jump for joy but did not want to spoil anything. So she kept quite for a while.

Bulma walked to the capsule corp. where Vegeta area was and Bulma just looked through window.

"Wow look at the sweaty hunk of saiyjin workout, do those push-ups baby go!" Cheered Bulma.

Vegeta felt a weak woman ki. Vegeta already knew that it was Bulma watching him.

'Why does she insist on watching me workout? Could it be that she has heard my conversion to myself? No she did this yesterday and the day before so there's no way she heard it now.' Said Vegeta.

"Damn he looks hot when he sweats." Said Bulma to herself.

Bulma was about to reach down into her pants when she heard a noise.

"What was that?" Said Bulma. Bulma then fled the area. But as Bulma was running towards the capsule corp. home, Vegeta's door opened and Vegeta came out sweaty as usual.

"What are you doing woman?"

"Nothing none of your business. For you information mister man I felt like running around my home so blah." Said Bulma.

"Yeah okay woman." Said Bulma.

Vegeta only felt better that Bulma was watching him. It reminded him that they had feelings for each others. Vegeta looked at Bulma and then smiled and then left towards the house.

'Did Vegeta just smile? He must be stoned. Oh no Gohan must have given him the weed again.' Thought Bulma. Bulma looked at Vegeta walk to the house.

'Damn he's hot." Said Bulma.

*end memories*

"I miss him." Said Bulma. Said Bulma waking up from her sleep. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Who would knock on my door at 4 in the morning??" Whined Bulma. Bulma walked to the hearing the door being knocked hard.

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

"Okay I'm coming hold the fuck on" Said Bulma. Bulma than open the door a saw Vegeta's brother. Raditz.

"Hello Bulma." Said Raditz in a chilling voice.

"Oh my gosh it's you that guy who came and took Goku's son Gohan just so he could fight you!" Said Bulma.

Raditz gave Bulma a chilling smile. Bulma started moving back as she was trying to reach something.

"No need to be scared Bulma I won't hurt you I need you for something far more important." Said Raditz. Vegeta had left Kaman's house and remember that Kaman said that she wanted him to move in with her. Vegeta than went to Bulma's place where he had a little surprise waiting for him.

"Blue hair woman! I forgot my stuff I am not here to apologize. I am only here to get my stuff." Said Vegeta. Vegeta walked to the dining room where he saw a note that said:

Dear Vegeta:

I have finally come to realize that you are a complete asshole. You left me with that fake tit bimbo and than on top of that you go and don't come back. That is why I am going out with somebody. Somebody you really hate. See you in hell Vegeta.

I hate you: Bulma.

Vegeta look at the letter got really angry and stormed out the house hoping to kill Bulma and her mystery boyfriend.

"When I find that guy and woman I will kill them." Said Vegeta.

Vegeta than flew a light speed to find this hated couple.

A/n: sorry again for not printing this out earlier but my computer would not let me get to fanfiction. So I hope you enjoy the next chapter Vegeta finds out that it was Raditz who made Bulma make the fake letter. Will Vegeta save Bulma or Is Vegeta still upset at Bulma? Next chapter……Chapter3: Vegeta's Rage

If you have any ideas what should happen in the next chapter feel free to ask me I'll try to put inside with the chapter. Thank you

Gotenfan18 for telling me to continue the story

Thank you

LL: for telling that girl that she can't spell [which she cannot]


	3. Vegeta's rage

Chapter 3: Vegeta's rage

As Vegeta read the paper over while he was flying sensing where Bulma and her new boyfriend was there one part he had to keep reading.

"That is why I am going out with somebody else. Somebody you really hate. See you in hell Vegeta.

Vegeta could not see Bulma saying that. Besides the time Vegeta was flirting with Bulma's cousin. But other than that, never. Vegeta finally felt Bulma's ki and her boyfriend.

"Humph here I am. Now I'm going to kill that thick-headed woman, and her pathetic man." Said Vegeta.

Vegeta walked to the warehouse.

"Why would that woman want to live here in this place" Said Vegeta.

Vegeta walked to the place and saw that it was completely dark.

"Woman!! Woman where are you??" Said Vegeta.

"Right here." Said Bulma.

"Woman what has gotten into you?" Said Vegeta. Bulma walked to Vegeta and slapped him in the face.

"That's for cheating on me for Kaman." Said Bulma.

Bulma slapped Vegeta again.

"That's for being an asshole."

Bulma slapped him again.

"That's for being you."

Bulma was about to slap Vegeta again but she gave him an eye contact. Vegeta did not know what she was doing until he felt a ki. Vegeta turned around and shot a ki blast at Radtiz

~Blam~

Raditz was shot to the ground.

"How did you find me?" Said Raditz.

"No need to worry about that because you're dead." Said Vegeta.

Vegeta made a ki blast and shot it at Radtiz.

Radtiz was on the floor about to go to hell when Vegeta stepped on him and said

"Don't ever do that again."

And with that Vegeta blew Raditz to hell again. Vegeta looked at the scared Bulma. Bulma ran to Vegeta about to give him a hug when Vegeta moved back.

"Why are you acting like that Vegeta?" Said Bulma.

"I don't have feelings for you anymore go back to that weak boyfriend of yours." Said Vegeta.

Bulma looked at Vegeta and ran away with her head buried inside of her hands.

Vegeta looked at Bulma and just walked away.

Bulma got home and was still weeping at what Vegeta said to her. Just then there was a knock at her door. Bulma walked to the door. When Bulma opened the door she was about to close it when the person stopped her. It was Vegeta.

"What do you want Vegeta?" Said Bulma.

"I'm here to say that I'm sorry." Said Vegeta.

"Well it's a little too late for that." Said Bulma.

"Look I said that I was sorry." Said Vegeta

"Yeah right." Said Bulma

"Alright look how can prove to you that I'm sorry?" Said Vegeta.

"You can show me by sleeping with me in bed." Said Bulma.

"Okay Bulma you win." Said Vegeta.

Bulma and Vegeta started to kiss.

Bulma shook up from her dream.

"Damn why did it have to be a dream?" Said Bulma.

Just than there was a knock on the door. Bulma really didn't feel like getting up but she had to. Bulma went to the door and saw that it was Chi- Chi.

"Hey Bulma you called me and asked for me to come over right?" Said Chi- Chi.

"Yeah. Um Chi-Chi do you think you can help me out with something?" Said Bulma.

"Yeah what's the problem?" Said Chi-Chi.

"Well I yelled at Vegeta for killing Yamcha." Said Bulma beginning to cry again.

"Look I yell at Goku all the time and he doesn't get upset." Said Chi-Chi.

"Well Chi-Chi the problem is that Goku is more thick-headed than Vegeta so I don't' know about that." Said Bulma.

"Okay Bulma so go to Gohan's place he knows what to do, he's with Satan's daughter." Said Chi-Chi.

"Yeah that most likely would be best." Said Bulma.

Bulma went to Gohan's where Videl was living [as you expected they are married]

Bulma knocked on the door and Gohan opened up.

"Hey Bulma what's the problem?" Said Gohan.

"Well I need to speak to Videl." Said Bulma.

"What's wrong Bulma you don't look like yourself."

"Well that's because I'm having problems with Vegeta." Said Bulma.

"He's was cheating on you huh?" Said Gohan.

"How did you know?" Said Bulma.

"Well.. come inside we should not speak outside." Said Gohan.

My thanks: This is where I thank the people for giving me reviews

Well I have thanked everybody already do you see any harm in thanking them again?

I like to thank

Eon  
Vegeta-Saiyajin-no-Ouji

Gotenfan18

LL


	4. Gohan's little talk

Chapter 4: Gohan's little talk

A/n: I'm really sorry people. Now I know you guys might think I'm lying but when I was about to post chapter 4, my stupid floppy messed up so I had to start over. Luckily I was about to print out what had happen before it messed up. Now I wanted to make it up to my loyal fans by posting 2 chapters. Thank you for waiting now on with chapter 4: Gohan's little talk

Chapter 4: Gohan's little talk

Gohan walked Bulma inside his house. Gohan sat down on a couch with his face on it.

"Wow Videl got you that?" Asked Bulma.

"Yeah got it for a cheap price since she's always saving the world and such." Said Gohan. Gohan looked at Bulma.

"You okay Bulma? You don't look like yourself today." Said Gohan.

"Yeah I have a problem." Said Bulma.

"Vegeta right?" Asked Gohan before Bulma could get the words out.

"Yeah how did you know?" Yelped Bulma.

"Well it happen to me to."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I know what Vegeta's going trough right now."

"You do? What is he feeling?" Asked Bulma as she started to sit to listen to the explanation.

"Well look Vegeta feels that he shouldn't be on this planet. He feels that he should have went out with his planet." Said Gohan.

"How do you know this?" Asked Bulma.

"Because my father told me."

"What? Goku went through this to? When?"

"Before I was born. I think after he fought Piccolo. He got to know my mother and they got together, but they didn't get married yet. My mom thought that it would be better if they waited a while."

"Well you know Chi-Chi always being precautious." Laughed Bulma.

"I guess." Said Gohan scratching his head.

"Yeah but how long does this last?" Said Bulma getting serious.

"Don't know. It could be an hour, minute, day, month, year, and maybe even a decade. You name it. It could end anytime." Said Gohan.

"Alright I guess I know what you're talking about. Well thanks anyway Gohan. Tell Videl I said hi." Said Bulma.

"Alright Bulma. See you later.

Bulma walked out of Gohan's house and reached in her pocket book.

"Here we go." Said Bulma. Bulma threw her capsule cap on the floor. Clouds surrounded Bulma as she waited for the clouds to disappear. A hover car came out from the smoke and Bulma jumped in.

~Thoughts~

Wow Gohan didn't help me out at all. Well okay he helped me out but a feeling? Knowing Vegeta he might have this feeling for a while better snap it out of him be fore that witch Kaman gets a piece of Vegeta. And with Kaman's ability, that could be fast so I got to think of something. I got it. I'll go to Chi-Chi's house and asked her what she did when this happen to her? Perfect. Nothing can go wrong.

~End Thoughts~

Bulma continued driving to her house

Vegeta had just seen Bulma's car drive by him.

"What's that woman think she's doing? Not coming to ask me how am I doing? That hurts. Oh well I guess that I'll see her later the other woman is waiting for her cream and gel." Said Vegeta before flying in the sky.

Vegeta had thought a lot about what had been happening the past month.

~Thoughts~

I shouldn't treat that woman like that even if she likes that pathetic weakling. Yeah I should go apologize for being rude like that. I'll say that it's time for us to start a new beginning. Yes she'll see a side of me she's never seen before.

~End Thoughts~

Vegeta flew towards Bulma's house.

Vegeta was about to knock when he heard another Voice speaking to Bulma.

"Bulma look he's was not acting like this two years ago, and he still to this day isn't acting like this. I don't think he is a true saiyjin." Said Bulma.

"What?!" Growled Vegeta.

"Yeah But you know how stupid he can act sometimes." Said the other Voice.

"So they think I'm stupid huh? They'll see." Grumbled Vegeta. Vegeta flew away from Bulma's house.

"Yeah you know how silly Goku can be." Laughed Chi-Chi.

The Girls started laughing again.

"Those girls won't even know what's going to smack them on the head when I'm finished." Smirked Vegeta.

And just like that Vegeta went to see an old friend.

the next chapter.

My thanks: I like to thank these people for the last chapter:

Kid-the-kicks: thank you please review all the chapters please? Thank you.

Larry-shivers-jr: thank you for reviewing the last chapter also I hope you like this next chapter too.


	5. Vegeta's pissed Bulma's not

Chapter 5 Vegeta's pissed, Bulma's not  
  
Vegeta looked at the sky wondering what has been going on these past few months.  
  
"Why did it have to come this way? All I did was get rid of one more weakling. It doesn't make any sense." Said Vegeta looking up the sky. Vegeta continue to think about what was happening to him and why.  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Meanwhile Bulma finally had gotten out of bed. "Ohhhh I'm not feeling good" Said Bulma rubbing her gut. "I think I'll go for a walk. After I take a good nap." Said Bulma before flopping on the bed.  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Kaman looked around. Looking for her saiyjin prince.  
  
"Where did he go? No way had he gone to see that slut Bulma."  
  
"What are you complaining about now Kaman?" Said another guy.  
  
"Richard you know that I have keep Vegeta from Bulma I have to make Bulma beg for mercy." She snapped back.  
  
"Sorry baby I know that Vegeta is not with that woman though." Said Richard.  
  
"I know but you know how men can be sometimes." Sighed Kaman  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" chuckled Richard.  
  
"Nothing baby." Smiled Kaman.  
  
"I think It means something." Shouted Richard before jumping on Kaman and staring poking her making her laugh.  
  
"Stop it stupid!!!" laughed Kaman.  
  
Richard looked at Kaman began to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" Said Kaman.  
  
"Nothing. You are just so beautiful." Said Richard.  
  
"Hm come here sexy." Said Kaman grabbing Richard to her.  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Vegeta had finally stopped yelling at himself disturbing a lot of people.  
  
"Pete lets get out of here before that man comes over here." Said one of the mothers to her son.  
  
Vegeta looked at the woman. He got up and just flew away. "They think I'm crazy ha they don't know me!!!" Said Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta flew with some power as he headed towards a place. "I think this is the right place. Haven't been here in awhile." Said Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta stopped by a small island.  
  
~Knock~  
  
~Knock~  
  
~Knock~  
  
"Who is it?" Said the person.  
  
"It's me open the fucking door!!!!" Yelled Vegeta.  
  
"Say please.?!" Said the person.  
  
"You do know that I can blast the fucking door to smithereens?" Said Vegeta.  
  
"Do you remember what happen when you did that?" Said the person.  
  
"Kakorott! If you do not open this door in 2 seconds I will blow you and this damn earth to pieces!!!" Yelled Vegeta.  
  
"What do you want?" Said Goku.  
  
"I need to speak to you asshole."  
  
"Why are you cursing? Are you forgetting that I have children?" Said Goku.  
  
"I don't care let me in!!!!!" Said Vegeta.  
  
"Okay." Said Goku unlocking the door.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Goku opened the door .  
  
"What!?"  
  
Well I see that Vegeta has gone to his own arch nemesis for some advice but will do any good?  
  
A/n: I like to say sorry for taking so long and I know that this was the shortest chapter and I am going to make that up but I will try and submit more chapters so keep looking for them.  
  
My thanks:  
  
Thank you:  
  
Lil mike  
  
Super Vegeta  
  
Chorme  
  
Camaro  
  
I will be posting my next chapter soon. See you later. 


	6. Bulma's pregnant!

Chapter 6 Bulma's pregnant!  
  
A/n: I was really pissed off that a reviewer said that my first chapter sucked!!! But as I was reading it, it made perfect sense! I should have taken this story a lot more interesting. So I think I own all if the past reviewers an apology. I'm sorry I have written boring but it all will change starting with this chapter.  
  
Chapter 6 Bulma's pregnant!  
  
Vegeta looked around.  
  
"Let me the fuck in Kakorott!!!!" Screamed Vegeta.  
  
"Okay, Okay." Said Goku opening the door.  
  
"What the hell do you want Vegeta?" Said Goku.  
  
"Look Kakorott I have something very important to tell you." Said Vegeta holding his head.  
  
"Well come sit down relax and tell what happen." Said Goku taking Vegeta to his living room.  
  
"Well I have a problem."  
  
"I can see that Vegeta." Said Goku. "What's the problem?" He added.  
  
"I sensed something in the woman's body." Whispered Vegeta.  
  
"What?" Said Goku .  
  
"I FELT A FUCKING KI IN HER FUCKING BODY YOU PATHICIC EXCUSE FOR A SAIYIJIN!!!" Yelled Vegeta.  
  
"Okay Vegeta I understand that now but do you know if that is you're baby?" Asked Goku.  
  
"Why the fuck do you think I'm acting so angry!!!!" Yelled Vegeta.  
  
"Oh well does Bulma know?"  
  
"Do you think I know that?! I haven't spoken to the woman in 2 weeks!!!" Said Vegeta.  
  
"Oh so lets see Bulma." Said Goku.  
  
"What? Why?" Yelled Vegeta.  
  
"Because I think I would-"  
  
"You don't think! You don't know anything! I'll do this myself." Said Vegeta.  
  
"Whatever you say Vegeta." Said Goku.  
  
"That's right whatever I say." Said Vegeta.  
  
"Hm fine go do what you want I'm not stopping you!" Said Goku. And with that Vegeta left.  
  
"That's not my problem anymore." Said Goku.  
  
Vegeta left with his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Damn woman! Putting me through all this trouble. For what? I didn't do anything wrong except kill that weak one. Well I'm going to see what the woman is doing and how she feels about this." Said Vegeta looking at the ground walking to the Briefs house.  
  
It was a warm mild summer day and Vegeta had finally reach his spot. His former spot. Home. The one true place he could call his own. Except the fact that he had to live with the woman. Other than that he was cool with everything else. The training, the food, the late night movies. Not anymore. Now he's stuck with watching channel E and T.V. guide channel.  
  
"I need to speak to her. I have nothing else to do but to admit that I am sorry." Said Vegeta.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Bulma was in a hotel being massaged by a worker.  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
Well this is the life no Vegeta, no work, no problem. Ohh even though that damn ach in my stomach is still hurting I'll be okay.  
  
~End Thoughts~  
  
Vegeta flew in the air and started to sense any ki that felt like Bulma.  
  
"Nope not over here. Ah ha got you." Grinned Vegeta before talking off.  
  
Vegeta flew to a hotel and landed causing a lot of people look at him and run.  
  
Vegeta walked inside the hotel and was greeted by the hotel manager.  
  
"Hello sir how are you today?"  
  
".."  
  
"Do you want to get a room?"  
  
".."  
  
"Well you are going to have to say something more than .." Said the hotel manager.  
  
Vegeta grab the manager by the throat and plunged him through the door.  
  
"Anybody else have something to say?" Growled Vegeta.  
  
"??????"  
  
Nobody said anything  
  
"Now who checks in everyone?"  
  
Everyone pointed at the person who checks people in.  
  
Vegeta walked to him and slammed his hands on the desk creaking it.  
  
"Well.." Vegeta looked at his name tag.  
  
"Percy have you checked in a woman named Bulma?" Asked Vegeta.  
  
"Um.Um..Um.."  
  
"Answer me moron!" Said Vegeta.  
  
"Which Bulma are we talking about?" Asked Percy.  
  
"What? What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"We have plenty of Bulma's we have Bulma boorstin, Bulma mujer, Bulma -"  
  
"Enough shut up!" Yelled Vegeta.  
  
"I'm looking for a Bulma... Briefs that's right Bulma Briefs."  
  
Percy started to type up her name.  
  
"Well it says here that she's in massage delage." Said Percy.  
  
"Thank you." Said Vegeta.  
  
"But."  
  
It was too late. Vegeta had already ran up the stairs.  
  
"But it's for woman only" Said Percy.  
  
Vegeta ran through all the halls looking for a massage something.  
  
"Yes found it."  
  
"Woman!!!!" Yelled Vegeta as he kicked open the door.  
  
"AAhhhh Vegeta what the hell are you doing?" Said Bulma jumping up covering herself.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
  
OOhh Vegeta catching Bulma getting a massage by another guy! How will he react? What's Bulma going to think if Vegeta tells her she's pregnant?  
  
A/N: I would like to say one thing I was reading a review I had gotten and I was going to stop this story. But I later realized that she was just giving me constructive criticism. So I will continue my story and I would like to thank these people.  
  
My thanks: I would like to thank:  
  
AzNLiLSMallKirby: I'm sorry that was the wrong chapter in the wrong story. So I'm sorry about that.  
  
Samanta: well I took that pretty harsh but hey that what people think than I'm happy to please you.  
  
Anyway I want to say sorry for posting the wrong story in the last chapter.  
  
Next chapter Bulma and Vegeta speak to each for the first time in 2 weeks.  
  
Chapter 7:???????  
  
You'll see when I post it. 


	7. Old memories die hard

Chapter 7: old memories die hard  
  
I had to repost chapter 7 because it had some weird written in the chapter. Well we last left off Vegeta had found out that Bulma was pregnant. Vegeta went in search for Bulma to tell her what he had found out, even though their relationship is still shaky. Vegeta is still going talk to Bulma. Not Vegeta is still not up to what goes on in this hotel so when he sees Bulma he won't understand what the hell is going on.  
  
Chapter 7: Betrayed by love  
  
Vegeta slammed open the door.  
  
"Woman!"  
  
"Ahhhh!!!!!" Yelled Bulma from the top of her lungs.  
  
"What the hell is this?" Growled Vegeta.  
  
"It's called a massage Vegeta." Huffed Bulma.  
  
"I don't care what it's called. I came here to tell you something."  
  
"I don't care Vegeta I don't want to talk to you." Said Bulma.  
  
"Woman are you insane?! You better listen to what I-"  
  
"I don't have to do anything." Said Bulma as she singled the man to continue.  
  
"Fine but when you find out you are going to wish you heard it from me." Said Vegeta.  
  
"Ha! Please." Chuckled Bulma.  
  
"You it's a joke!" Hissed Vegeta as he raised his hand in a form of a ki blast.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Asked Bulma as she started to see that Vegeta was very serious about what he was about to do.  
  
"Something I should have done awhile ago." Smirked Vegeta.  
  
"No don't!"  
  
Vegeta shot the ki blast directly through the massage's heart.  
  
"You still think this a game!" grumbled Vegeta.  
  
Bulma quivered in fear. She saw her life flash before her very eyes.  
  
Vegeta looked at Bulma. He saw what fear he had caused. He remembered the last time he saw Bulma like this.  
  
Vegeta chased Krillin for that dragonball.  
  
"Give me that dragonball dammit!" Yelled Vegeta as he shot multi ki blasts at Krillin. Krillin manage to evade the blasts and than flew down to a cave. Krillin saw Bulma standing outside.  
  
Krillin flew down like a hawk. Swooping up Bulma in the air.  
  
"Are you fucking out of you're mind?" Asked Krillin.  
  
Vegeta shot another blast at Krillin. Krillin sensed the blast and swung himself in front of the blast. Covering Bulma. The blast hit Krillin hard in the back knocking him out. Krillin flew out of control! Bulma could only watch in horror as they fell to their death. Krillin opened one eye and saw that they were going down to the ground. He angled himself to the water and than whispered.  
  
"Take the dragonball and then run as far as you can back to the cave and get Gohan."  
  
"What about you?" She could barley get out of her mouth.  
  
"Don't worry about me. Just get Gohan and get the hell out of here." Yelled Krillin. Krillin gave the dragonball to Bulma and than they fell into the water. Krillin looked around, than looked up and saw Vegeta's figure. He than shot a ki blast at the muddy wall creating a hole for Bulma to go through. Bulma swam through the hole and than looked at Krillin. Krillin gave her an evil glare and than pointed wall ordering Bulma to leave. Bulma left without thought and than began to swim to the surface. Vegeta looked at the water. Beginning to get frustrated Vegeta began to yell.  
  
Krillin looked up.  
  
"I know you're not dead come on out before I blast you out!" Yelled Vegeta.  
  
"Krillin grabbed his mouth. He'd realized that he was running out of breath. Vegeta saw the air bubbles.  
  
"Ha told you." Vegeta formed a ki blast and blew up the water.  
  
Bulma swam up to the surface and saw that Vegeta has blew up the entire river.  
  
"Nooooo!" Yelled Bulma.  
  
Vegeta looked at Bulma. He disappeared and than reappeared in front of Bulma.  
  
"Ahhhh please don't kill me!" Yelled Bulma. Vegeta snatched the dragonball and than looked at the horrid woman.  
  
"Get." Hissed Vegeta.  
  
"What you think I'm some sort of dog?" Asked Bulma.  
  
Vegeta cocked a eyebrow at Bulma.  
  
Bulma had realized what stupid thing she had just said. Than she just ran away.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
Vegeta hmphed at Bulma and flew at the window.  
  
Bulma looked out the window and fell to her knees.  
  
"What's happening? Why is this happinning to me?" cried Bulma.  
  
Well Vegeta decides that he won't kill Bulma. But was that the right move? We will see.  
  
My thanks:  
  
Thank you Camaro  
  
You gave me the inspiration to start a next chapter.  
  
Well next chapter is going to confusing. I think. Well all well end well.  
  
Nexcess_Ninjaman 


	8. Destination Namek

Chapter 8: Destination Namek

A/N: I really want to apologize for not posting any new chapters. I got frustrated and stopped writing because I felt no one was reviewing any of my stories. Well I don't care about the reviews as long as I finish my story. Anyway last we left off Vegeta had a memory of scaring Bulma and decided to spare her life. Remembering that he did the same thing again and flew out the window. Bulma scared stiff fell to her knees hoping that this nightmare would soon end.

Chapter 8: Destination Namek

Vegeta flew to capsule corp. and went straight to his bedroom.

~Vegeta's thoughts~

I have to get away from this horrid woman. She's messing up my head. I can't think when I'm around her. I have to do something to do with my spare time. I know! The wrench's mother. She has that sparring machine like frieza. I'll have to get it from her.

~End thoughts~

Vegeta ran to another house that was connected to Bulma's house.

Vegeta came running into the living room when he ran into Mrs. Briefs who was holding a pot of soup that fell right on top of Vegeta.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Vegeta. I didn't see you. Are you okay?" Asked Mrs. Briefs.

"Yes I'm fine wrench. I came to ask if you had that sparring machine?" Asked Vegeta.

"Yes Bulma just finished fixing it. It should in her room. But you should ask if you could use it." Said Mrs. Briefs.

Vegeta just humped and went up to Bulma's room.

"Where the hell is it?" Mumbled Vegeta. Vegeta manage to find the capsule.

"Yes. Perfect! Now I can stay away from the nagging of a woman." Laughed Vegeta Victoriously. Vegeta just simply packed his stuff and went out the door.

*****Back at the Hotel*****

Bulma was still crying from happen just a few minutes ago.

"I don't need that bastard! I have to fine another man and get him out of my system." Said Bulma.

Bulma got up and walked out of the room. Being watched by everyone that saw her little encounter with Vegeta. Bulma stopped a minute and began to hold her stomach and began to yell. Everyone moved back as they thought that she was going to shoot another one of those lights again.

After looking at Bulma for a while a woman finally realized.

"Oh my god she's having a baby!" She yelled cheerfully. Everybody began to cheer and circle around her.

"Hey aren't we suppose to help to the hospital?" Asked one guy.

"What are you nuts?" Whispered another man. Than a little small guy came and said.

"I'll take care of this." The small man put Bulma over his shoulder and ran out the hotel.

*****Back at Capsule Corp*****

Vegeta was still having a hard time opening the capsule when he finally pressed the button and threw it to the ground. A huge ship appeared and Vegeta just grinned.

Vegeta ran inside and pressed the buttons beginning the training.

"Would you like to go somewhere emptier?" Asked the ship.

Vegeta looked around. Wandering who said that.

"Ya. Somewhere away from here." Said Vegeta.

"Planet Namek?"

Vegeta grinned as it brought back old memories.

"Yes planet Namek." Just like that the ship hummed and burst into orbit.

Destination Namek.

A/N: Well Vegeta left to Namek and Bulma's having a baby. What's going to happen? You'll just have to wait and see.

Nexcess


	9. A little break

Chapter 9: a little break  
  
I would like to help those who are confused about what is happening in these last two chapters. Vegeta and Bulma have broken up. But Bulma is pregnant and doesn't know it. Vegeta came to Bulma to tell but didn't want to hear. Vegeta got frustrated and was about to blow her to hell when he knocked some sense into himself and flew away to Bumla's house he later asked Mrs. Briefs if she had the space ship that Bulma was building. Vegeta took it and flew to Namek. Now Bulma has alot of thinking to do while Vegeta is away. That is where we are at.  
  
And off the subject I need a good title for this story plus a good summary. And review my other stories. I should update in a day or 2 


	10. Guess who's back?

Chapter 10: Guess whose back?

Disclaimer: I do not own an of the DBZ characters. Except for Kaman, Gometa, and Gamete. If you want to use them then you have to ask me.

Chapter 10: Guess whose back?

After shadowboxing for a good three hours, Vegeta collapsed on the floor.

'Vegeta's thought'

'She won't leave my mind! What's going on? I should be proud that I left that woman. She kept following me everywhere I go and train in this contraption and she keeps watching me train. There was no way to get away from her. But what was that ki I felt in her. Where did that ki come from? I t wasn't there when I was--- No!!! There's no way that ki is my ki!! She was with that weakling. That's his. Yes not my problem. But why do I have that feeling that she's in trouble?'

End of Vegeta's thought

Vegeta continued to think as the ship flew to Namek.

"Good Mourning Mrs. Briefs!"

"Oh hey! I haven't seen you in awhile. Where have you been?"

"Around. Where's Vegeta?"

"He went off with Bulma's capsule. Said something about Namek."

"So he left huh? Great."

"Is there a problem?"

"No. no problem."

'Just as I plan.'

"Well I guess I better be going. Do you know where I can get in contact with Vegeta?"

"Yeah in the living room. The computer should be on. It'll show where our ships are at no matter how far from earth."

"Thanks it'll only take a second."

"It's alright. Take as much time as you need."

Vegeta continue to shadowbox. Than a bleep sound was blaring. Vegeta holding his ears ran to the control panel. Than a face he thought he wouldn't see for a long time.

"Hey Vegeta. What happen why did you leave without saying anything? Not very sayijin of you."

"What the hell do you want woman?" Snapped Vegeta.

"Is that anyway to talk to you're girlfriend?"

"As I told you before we are done I smelled the other men on you. Don't act like I'm the only one." Said Vegeta.

"You are the only one."

"Get away from me. Turn off your screen I don't want to see your face." Said Vegeta.

"Fine. But I'll be speaking to you later."

"No you want."

~Kaman Trek logged off~ Said the ship.

"About time. Only a couple of more days until I get to Namek." Said Vegeta.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bulma was resting in the hospital. Krillin, who was sleeping on the chair, was awaken with a knock on the door. Krillin walked over and opened up the door and jumped back.

"Yamcha?! What the hell? Aren't you dead?" Said Krillin looking around Yamcha's head for a halo.

"Yea I was, but when Vegeta shot that ki blast at me it just got me in my left leg. Then I jumped in my hover car and traveled for the dragonballs. I found them. First I wished that I was healed. Than I wished that every woman in the world fell in love me. But."

"But?" Asked Krillin

"The dragon said that it can't happen because I had that interaction with Frieza."

"What? You saw Frieza? What happened? Wait a second..." Snickered Krillin.

"You went to hell?" Laughed Krillin.

"Hardy har. Har." Laughed Yamcha.

"Sorry Yamcha it's just that I think that you deserved to go to Hell." Laughed Krillin.

"Hey! For your information, King Yemma said that it was a mistake that I was sent there." Said Yamcha.

"Yeah okay Yamcha." Said Krillin rolling his eyes.

Bulma began to moan.

"Hey Bulma's recuperating." Said Krillin.

Bulma flutter her eyes.

"Vegeta?" Said Bulma as she began to rub Yamcha face.

"What? Vegeta?! Do I look like that arrogant son of a bitch?" Yelled Yamcha.

"Wa- Yamcha! What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be in hell?" Asked Bulma.

"Who here doesn't think that I should be in hell?" Asked Bulma.

No answer

"Fuck all of you. I hope your baby goes to hell." Sneered Yamcha as left.

"Krillin?"

"Yea."

"Do you know who got me here?"

"Yea I did. When I was shopping for 18 I pasted by and heard everyone cheering because a woman was having a baby. So then I began to cheer, than I went through the crowd to congratulate the woman than I saw that it was you, so I carried you out."

"Ah thank you Krillin come here." Smiled Bulma as she reached for a hug. 18 came in with flowers to congratulate Bulma when she walked in to see Bulma hugging Krillin.

"Oh thank you Krillin for helping me out."

"Oh it was a in and out situation." Said Krillin.

"What the hell?" Yelled 18.

"Oh hey 18 you came to say-"

"I came to say goodbye Krillin." Said 18.

"What!?" Said Bulma and Krillin in unison.

"That's right." Screamed 18 as she threw the flowers on the floor.

"What was that about?" Asked Bulma.

"I dunno." Said Krillin.

As Bulma and Krillin look at each other dazed Yamcha was yelling himself 18 was doing the same.

"God what a bastard I hate him."

"She thinks I'm Vegeta."

"I Hate them all!" Said 18 and Yamcha.

Yamcha and 18 stared at each other.

What is going on? Where was Kaman. How exactly did Yamcha get revived? Is there a spark with Yamcha and 18? What's going on in Vegeta's mind? All will be answered in the next chapter.

Carmaro

Riches

Elizabeth

Nexcess


	11. Redemption's a bitch

Chapter 11: Redemption's a bitch

A/N: Last chapter Vegeta is still on the way to Namek and managed to speak to Kaman through his via screen. Kaman asked him way he left, and Vegeta's reaction was that he did not want anything to do with Kaman and that he would left alone. Meanwhile Bulma and Krillin were at the hospital when Yamcha comes back to say hi to his former girlfriend, and Bulma thinks that he's Vegeta. 18 mistaken that Krillin was flirting with Bulma in the hospital and says that their done.

Chapter 11: Redemption's a bitch

Krillin and Bulma gazed at each other wondering why 18 would think that there was something between them.

"Bulma I think I'm going to check on 18 real quick." Said Krillin.

"Good idea."

Krillin jetted through the door looking for 18. 18 however was not looking Krillin. Yamcha walked around pacing himself.

"What the fuck is wrong with her? Vegeta? Since when did I have that goofy looking hair? God! Stupid ass Krillin taking her to the hospital when I could of. I can't stand them, in fact I-"

"Hate them all" Finished off 18.

"Oh what's up 18?"

'The ceiling."

"Very funny. Now if you will excuse me I having a hard time. I would like to be alone. Why don't you go back and see Bulma with Krillin."

"Didn't you hear? We broke up."

Yamcha's eyes shot open.

"What?"

"Yeah we just broke up. Poor Krillin."

"Let me get this straight. You and Krillin are done? Not seeing each other?" Said Yamcha going closer.

"Well it as a little harsh but I think I should talk to him. It was probably just me getting a little crazy."

"No. I think you did the right thing. You need a real man that would treat you right. A man that wouldn't flirt with another woman when they have the perfect one right in front of them." Purred Yamcha asked got real close to 18.

Yamcha locked eyes with 18. Their noses just barely touching. And in a flash 18 felt Yamcha's lips pressed against hers. Then 18 in the heat of the moment wrapped her arms around Yamcha. Krillin came around the corner and stopped right in his tracks.

~18's thoughts~

~I shouldn't do this to Krillin. I know he wouldn't do that to me. ~

"18." Whispered Krillin as he lowered his head.

18 ripped her arms from Yamcha and started to wipe her lips.

"Krillin!"

Krillin turned on his heel and began to walk.

"You had your chance Krillin but you fucked up." Yelled Yamcha.

18 looked at him and shoved him to the ground. Yamcha looked at 18.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Said Yamcha dusting himself off.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know your taking advantage of me now that Krillin and I are done."

"What are you talking about? I always wanted you. Even when you were fighting against us."

"Oh cut the bullshit! You think I'm that stupid that I don't think that you want one thing?"

"What!!! You know what I need this. I'm trying to show you my interest and this what I get? I'm outta here. I had too much fun for one day." Than Yamcha turned around to the exit.

"Wait!"

Yamcha stopped and gave a grin. Yamcha swung around with a straight face.

"I'm sorry, but it's just that, I think that I don't think Krillin would do that to me. You understand don't you?"

"Yes I do. Here. That's my number. You call me when you think we have a chance together." Said Yamcha as lifted up 18's face with his finger and gently kissed her.

Just like that Yamcha walked away feeling really good about himself.

'Wow things are looking really good.' Thought Yamcha.

Krillin walked back to Bulma's room.

"Hey Krillin how'd it go?"

"Horrible."

"What do you mean?"

"Turns out that she's in love with Yamcha."

"WHAT!!!!!!" Yelled Bulma.

"Yeah. Let's not worry about me. Where's the baby?"

Bulma looked down and began to sob.

"What? What happen?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Knock~

~Knock~

~Knock~

"What who is it?"

"It's me Goku."

"Videl?"

Videl looked up to see the regular son's smile.

"Hey Videl. Where's Gohan?

"Right here dad."

"Hey Gohan! Where have you too been?"

"Orange star dad."

"They have dorms in high schools?"

"Yeah they just made it. Good thing my grades are high I didn't even have to pay to get inside it."

"Well that's great. What's with all the stuff?"

"Well dad we're finished with high school so um. we plan on staying here for the time being."

Goku almost crushed Gohan and Videl when hugged them.

"Oh Chi-Chi! There's someone here to see you." Yelled Goku.

"Come in come in. Son you will not believe what happen while you were gone." Said Goku pulling in Gohan.

Well Gohan and Videl are back Yamcha's planning something with 18. There are still questions to be answered. Like how is Yamcha alive? What is Vegeta going to do when he gets to Namek? Until then you'll have to wait and see.

ShadowObscurity

Elizabeth Aguilera

Nexcess


	12. While you were gone pt 1

Chapter 12: While you were gone pt 1

A/N: Last chapter Yamcha really put it down on 18. As he made the issue with 18 and Krillin breaking up worse! He weakens her with his 'Yamcha skills' and got a kiss out of it. Krillin walked in on it. 18 ripped away from the kiss and told Yamcha that it's not right and that she should think about it. Yamcha gave 18 his number and left, leaving 18 with a huge problem. Meanwhile Gohan, and Videl came back from high school and are spending the reminder of the time with Goku and Chi-Chi. And Vegeta is a couple of minutes from the new NamekChapter 12 while you were gone pt 1

"Gohan you will not believe what happen when you and Videl were at school!" Smiled Goku.

"Really what happen dad?"

"Well. Vegeta blew up Yamcha for touching Bulma for the like 653rd time."

"Ouch."

"Yeah that's what Yamcha was saying."

"Then Bulma and Vegeta had memories of each other and then on top of that Bulma gets taken by Radtiz."

"What he came back? How?" Yelled Gohan slamming his fist on the table.

"I dunno, but Vegeta blew him to hell..Again."

"Then-"

"Yeah I remember. I had that little talk with Bulma."

"Really! You knew?! What did you tell her?"

"Uh.. Let's not get into that." Said Gohan.

"You were saying?" Said Gohan changing the subject.

"Oh yeah. Than Vegeta was going crazy and came to me for advice."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Than he told me that he felt a ki inside Bulma's body. I was wandering why Bulma was getting kinda chubby at the sides. Than he went to hobble hotel and ran into Bulma getting massage by Wanji."

"And?"

"He thought that he was getting 'fresh' with Bulma. So he killed him too."

"Wow Vegeta went on some killing spree huh?"

"I guess. I would have talked to him about it but I decided that he'll blow over and let it go."

"Vegeta got really pissed and flew off to Namek."

"What? He did what?"

"He left to Namek."

"And you didn't even think to speak to him?"

"Well like I told you. I am going to give him some time to think about it. He'll know what to do when time comes. I think. He's going to the new Namek. The one with the Namekain woman."

"They have woman now? I have to see this."

Videl cleared her throat pretty loud.

"Well um what else happen?"

"Well um I think that's it."

"Well you forgot the part where 18 and Yamcha are seeing each other." Interrupted Krillin.

"What!?" Yelled Goku and Gohan.

"Yeah she just kissed him, and then acted like nothing happen."

"No way."

"Yes way man! She was fucking cheating on me when we first started dating for the loser Yamcha. I'm going to kick that fucking loser's ass! He'll see."

With that Krillin stormed out and ran after Yamcha.

"Well um I think Yamcha's in trouble." Said Gohan.

"Yeah... You want to go watch them fight?"

"Do I? I didn't really like Yamcha to start off with."

"Well let's go." Said Goku.

Goku and Gohan ran after Krillin to watch Yamcha get his head stomped in.

~*~*~*~*~*~Namek~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Well, well, well guess whose back. Hey Namek never looked like this." The clouds were bright red. In fact everything that was once green was now red.

"Wow Namek has changed since I was here."

"Well I'm here for one thing and that is to find so Namekain Dragonballs and wish for immortality!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed Vegeta.

Well Vegeta has gone mad and Gohan is filled into what happen and is going to watch Krillin vs. Yamcha. 18 is still thinking. Bulma in deciding what to call her son.

My thanks

ShadowObscurity

Elizabeth Aguilera

Nexcess


	13. Krillin Vs Yamcha pt 1

Chapter 13: Krillin Vs Yamcha

Krillin ran out of the house and took a hop step and leaped into flight. Goku and Gohan looked at each other and began to laugh off into the air.

`Krillin's thoughts`

That fucking bastard Yamcha! I hate him. Tricking 18 like that. What the hell is he thinking? He knew that 18 was very upset and than he takes advantage of her! Wait until I get my fucking hands on him that sleazy son of a bitch! Wait a second. I can sense his weak ass down there!

`End of Krillin's thoughts`

Krillin zipped down towards the block Yamcha was on.

"You know Marron. I'm not seeing anybody. I think you and me would make a great couple. So what do you say that you and I go to dinner together, and it'll be on you. But wait, wait, wait when we get to my house it'll be on me." Smiled Yamcha.

"Does this want revenge or something? Does he have to go after my ex girlfriend now?" Right about now Krillin was getting really upset. He was getting so upset that he didn't even realize that he was raising his ki level as he thought more and more of that Dickhead that deserve to go to die...Again. Krillin cracked his knuckles and cocked his right arm back.

"Well what do you say?" Asked Yamcha.

"Well-"

~Whap!~

Before Marron could answer, Krillin had knocked Yamcha in the face. Yamcha skidding across the sidewalk manage to stop when he knocked his head on the fire hydrant. Now Yamcha was bleeding from the back of his forehead and was trickling blood from the tip of his forehead.

"Yamcha what the fuck is wrong with you?" Groaned Yamcha. Yamcha turned his head to Marron who was quivering behind a car that was being guarded by an angered Krillin.

"Oh shit. Look Krillin it's not what it looks like. I was asking Marron for directions when she started to flirt with me."

"Flirt with you? What dream world are you living in? You were flirting with me!" Snapped Marron.

"Lies! All lies!" screamed Yamcha.

"Shut up!!!!!!!!!!!" Roared Krillin.

Marron gave Krillin a shocked look and Yamcha wiped his face from his tears and his blood.

"Yamcha I wouldn't believe you if you were the last person I could trust! Marron. I can't believe that you would be desperate enough to flirt with this loser!"

"Desperate?"

"Loser?"

Krillin looked at Yamcha and shot a ki blast. Yamcha tried to dodge the attack but was too slow and was hit Yamcha in the ankle.

"Oh god! That it's I had enough! I shouldn't be pushed around by a jelly bean!" Yelled Yamcha.

"A jelly Bean? I'm in shape. When was the last time you had a fight?"

"Well had I was training with Korin all that time."

"How could you be training with Korin if I was training with him and Master Roshi at the same time, and we never, not even once, ever saw you come over and train with us. Plus your ki level is as weak as Raditz when he first came to earth."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Said Yamcha.

"I'll prove to you that I am not weak!!!!!!!!" Yelled Yamcha as he got into a fighting stance.

"So your ready now?!"

Yamcha lunged towards Krillin. Krillin was about to burst into tears.

"You call that fast? Your barley off the ground!!!" Laughed Krillin.

Yamcha gulped and threw an uppercut. Krillin grabbed his fist as if he were a trainer.

"Is that all you got? [Chuckle] that's unbelievable." Sneered Krillin as he lifted Up Yamcha while only holding on to his fist. Krillin threw Yamcha in the air and jumped after him. Krillin position himself into a ki attack.

"Kame-hame-ha!" Called Krillin. A light blue mixed with dark blue ki blast appeared from Krillin's hands and hit Yamcha directly in the chest. Yamcha sped through the ground and hit some steel. Krillin cracking up dematerialized and then rematerialized above Yamcha. Krillin lifted up Yamcha and grabbed some of that steel that he was laying on. Krillin wrapped it around Yamcha. Keeping him from moving.

"If you've been training as you've said. Than you should easily break out of this. I'll be back. I have to find something to strike you with." Chuckled Krillin as he began to levitate through the hole where Yamcha was tossed threw.

"What is the strange sense I feel?" Asked Krillin as he turned around to Yamcha who was struggling to get out of that steel.

"Wow Yamcha you like one of those guys that are demented and try to get out of the straight jackets!" Laughed Krillin.

Yamcha began to weep as he sensed it too.

"Oh my god Krillin help me it's a fucking train coming! It's a fucking train! Help me please! I swear that I'll never go after one of your ex or recent girlfriends ever again!" Sobbed Yamcha. Krillin laughed lightly and climbed down the hole slowly coming to Yamcha's aid.

"I guess you know now what you shouldn't do!" laughed Krillin.

The train lights came threw and Yamcha began to wail.

"Oh please Krillin hurry up and fucking save me!"

"Wow is that some way to talk to a person who is about to save your life?" Smiled Krillin as he took his time.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry please help me." Sniffed Yamcha.

The train was speeding at normal rate. Yamcha began to breathe faster and started to cry again. Krillin looked at him.

"I had enough fun for a day don't you think?"

Yamcha looked at him as if he were a psycho. "Yes! Yes! Please help me!?" Krillin dematerialized and rematerialized in front of Yamcha. Grabbing the loose steel, Krillin slowly levitated. In the air.

Yamcha began to scream. "Hurry up hurry up! Hurry the fuck up!!" Yelled Yamcha.

Krillin went slower and the train smashed Yamcha. Yamcha flew threw the top of the ceiling. All Krillin could do was laugh. Krillin levitated and came to Yamcha. Krillin untied the steel and looked at Yamcha. Yamcha was a bloody mess. Yamcha was bleeding in every spot there was in the human body. His clothes were torn and the metal made black and blue marks.

"Hey Yamcha? Are you alright? Somebody call 911!! Hurry up! I sure hope you learn you're fucking lesson shitface." Snarled Krillin. Strangers began to surround Yamcha as the ambulance finally arrived.

Krillin looked at Marron who was frozen solid.

"Come on Marron I'll take you home!" smiled Krillin.

18 walked by and saw Krillin lift up Marron and take flight.

"That fucking bastard! And he said that I was a cheat! Why. What the hell happen to you Yamcha?" Asked 18 as Yamcha was being carried by a stretcher.

"Krillin." Groaned Yamcha.

18 looked at Yamcha than looked up into the sky.

"Oh that bastard's is going to get what's coming to him." Smiled 18.

Well Krillin kicked Yamcha's ass and 18 thinks that Krillin's really cheating on her! What does she plan to do now? You'll have to see the next chapter!

ShadowObscurity

Next chapter Vegeta does what he does best in Namek.

Nexcess


	14. What are you thinking?

Chapter 14: What the hell are you thinking?

A/N: Well it's great to continue the story. If you read my bio, I was keeping everyone in track on was what was going on and why together as one hasn't been updated in awhile. The last time I updated a chapter was on Halloween. And that was a while ago. Doesn't matter.

A/N 2: Last chapter. Krillin kicked Yamcha's ass unmercifully. Yamcha is being taken to the hospital and Krillin offers a ride to Marron. Krillin takes Marron home when 18 sees them and thinks that there's something going on with them!! Now 18 wants revenge. Again and this time she wants everyone to know that she's no joke!!!!!

Chapter 14: What the hell are you thinking?

18 blasted through the air.

"That little bald headed gnome! I knew he was with the big tit Marron!!! I knew it I knew it I knew it! That fucking prick thinks that he can get with any woman? What was Bulma thinking? She just had a baby and now she's having an affair? I have to go speak to that weird ass woman right now." Screamed 18. 18 turned around and flew to the hospital.

Krillin dropped off Marron and just jumped into flight. Marron. Who hasn't moved since Krillin fought Yamcha, looked up at Krillin as he soared through the air.

Krillin landed in front of the orange hospital. Krillin looked around, as usual, people were staring at him.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Growled Krillin. Krillin raised his hand and formed a ki blast and shot it at one of the specters. Everyone looked at Krillin and slowly walked away, before screaming their brains out.

Krillin ran inside the hospital and ran to Bulma's room.

Krillin slowly opened the door and than looked at Bulma. Bulma was sitting up staring into space. Krillin quietly walked inside and closed the door. Bulma turned her head very slowly, as if she were in a horror movie. Krillin sat down next to her. Krillin placed his hand on top of Bulma's.

"It's okay Bulma. It happens to everyone." Whispered Krillin.

"No. Just me." Whispered back Bulma.

Krillin sighed, than wrapped his arm around Bulma. Bulma rested her head on Krillin's shoulder. They just sat there. Thinking.

"I knew what I was going to call him too Krillin." Sniffed Bulma as a tear began to drop from her eye. Krillin wiped the tear and looked at Bulma.

"Thanks Krillin. You're the only true friend I have." Said Bulma. Bulma grabbed Krillin's head and gave him a light kiss on the head. Krillin gave Bulma a big hug, and was about to let go when the door slammed opened and 18 popped out.

"Bulma why'd-" 18 was cut off when she saw Krillin holding Bulma.

"What the fuck?" Yelled 18.

Krillin and Bulma jumped up.

"You're making out? Again? Krillin I knew it!!!!! I thought you wouldn't be the person to do this to me be apparently you are!!!!"

"18 what the fuck are you talking about?" Yelled Krillin.

"Bulma needed someone to comfort her."

"Well I can see that!!!" Snapped 18.

"Wha? Oh Kami no. You don't think-"

"I don't think, I know that you two are seeing each other!" Said 18.

"What?!" Yelled Krillin and Bulma in unison. 18 huffed and left slamming the door shut. Krillin and Bulma looked at each other. This seems to be a rerun all over again.

"Wow Krillin. She really doesn't trust you." Sneered Bulma.

"Well at least I'm not the one with the dead baby in my stomach." Mumbled Krillin.

"What?" Gasped Bulma. Bulma pushed Krillin and slapped him on the face. Krillin jotted up and headed towards the door.

"This is what I get for being there for you? Fine fuck you and I hope you're next baby goes straight to hell!!!" laughed Krillin as opened and slammed the door. Bulma looked at the door. Shocked that her lifelong friend had just wished a curse upon her. Bulma looked up at the ceiling.

"WHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYY MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yelled Bulma.

Well Krillin has calls it quits on Bulma and leaves with anger. Not having anyone to go to Krillin and Bulma must try move on in life.

However

Gohan sat quietly under the bark tree reading his book.

Videl came from the other side of the tree.

"Hey honey." Smiled Gohan.

"Hey Gohan?" Purred Videl

"Yes Videl?" Asked Gohan innocently.

"I need to speak to you for a minute." Whispered Videl.

"Well I'm right here baby. What do you need?" Asked Gohan.

"No I need to speak to you" Said Videl as she placed her hand on Gohan's face.

"Honey. I'm studying." Groaned Gohan.

Videl grabbed Gohan's book and lunged it into the air. Videl turned Gohan's face and gently placed a kiss on his lips. Videl pointed above.

Gohan looked up.

"A tree house?" Asked Gohan barley getting the words out of his mouth.

"Yep." Giggled Videl. Gohan picked up Videl and dematerialized than rematerialized inside the tree house. Inside the house was a very angry person.

"You are wrong."

It seems like Gohan and Videl are together at last and someone isn't very happy about it. Now 18's pissed at Krillin, who put Yamcha in a coma, and who is pissed at Bulma, who has it rough because she lost her first baby. During all this, where the fuck is Vegeta? For all you Vegeta fans. [including me] he will be in the next chapter.

My thanks:

Elizabeth Aguilera: chapter 13 was mainly for you.

Next chapter should be posted in awhile.

Nexcess


	15. The New Planet Namek

Chapter 15: A New Namek

A/N: Last chapter, 18 is still beating herself up about the Krillin and Marron incident. 18 flies to the hospital to speak with Bulma. When 18 flew to the hospital, she ran in Krillin who was in arms with Bulma. 18 believed that her accusations of Krillin and Bulma was true. And the way they were holding each other, she wouldn't think any other way? Krillin only was hugging Bulma through her emotional status. 18 stormed out and left. Bulma let loose a joke and Krillin took it to the heart reacted with a disrespectful remark to Bulma. Bulma was then enticed to slapping Krillin. Krillin got up and left. But before leaving, he wished a curse on Bulma's next baby. And that is where we are at...

Chapter 15: A New Namek

Vegeta's ship had finally landed on Namek. Vegeta Suited up in his Saiyijin uniform and left the ship. As soon as Vegeta got out of the ship he inhaled and started to cough hard as he sniffed the dehumidified smell.

"What the fuck is that smell? It smells like ass and Kakorott's dirty socks." Groaned Vegeta as he held his nose.

Vegeta looked up. The scenery was completely different from 5 years ago. The sky was completely dark with some red inside. The clouds were rumbling. This is not the same Namek he was in before.

"Where the fuck are the Namekains?" Grumbled Vegeta.

Vegeta looked down at his watch and began to press the buttons.

"Yes Vegeta?" Asked the voice of the ship.

"Are you sure we are on the planet Namek?" Asked Vegeta.

"Positive Vegeta! The coordinates say that the resurrected Namek is right here! Did you forget that planet Namek was once destroyed?!"

"Don't get smart with me!! I fucking remember! I just forgot!" Snapped Vegeta as he turned off his connection with the ship. Vegeta looked back and raised his hand. Vegeta shot a small ki blast at the ship. The ship did little damage but left a hole on it.

"Smart ass." Chuckled Vegeta as he left towards some Namekain civilization. The hole the was shot by Vegeta was healing very slowly.

Vegeta looked up and sensed a life form to his far right. Vegeta lunged in the air and flew towards the ki feeling. A Namekain was watering a dead planet when Vegeta plopped from the air to the ground. The Namekain snapped around and screeched. Vegeta jumped back.

"They have Namekain woman now?" Gasped Vegeta.

"Adjure fire ebbed guru" Asked the woman.

Vegeta tapped onto his watch for a translation.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

The Namekain woman had everything a man Namek had, except she wore all purple, and she had a bigger chest, if you know what I mean. *Ahem* the woman dropped into a crummy fighting stance looking at Vegeta.

Vegeta snickered and mimicked her as he dropped into her fighting stance.

They both stared at each other until Vegeta felt that it was enough.

"I am Vegeta from earth. Is this not the planet Namek?" Asked Vegeta as he got back to standing straight.

"Yes it is. Do you have any business to attend here?" Asked the woman.

"What? I don't understand. What happened? Didn't Namek get resurrected? What the fuck happen to the sky?" Asked Vegeta.

"Well Vegeta. To make a long story short, when planet Namek was resurrected, they asked for some things to change for instant. Make sure that when intruders come to the planet undetected, they will be intimidated by the rumbles to make it seem that we are controlled by a powerful being." Answered the woman.

"Wait a second. Where the hell are the men Namekains?" Asked Vegeta.

"There's another issue. There are no more men in this planet."

"What the fuck? What the hell do you mean that there are no more men here? Where they killed?"

"No. Like I said. When Namek was resurrected, they deleted all living men on this planet. They wanted a new breed of sex to take over Namek."

"What if there was an attack like when..Frieza came looking for the Namekain-Dragonballs?" Asked Vegeta.

"That would not be a problem."

"And why is that?"

"Let me show you around the new Namek!!" Said the woman singling Vegeta to follow her.

Vegeta gave a smirk and flew with her to see this new Namek. Who or what was in charge of all of these Namekain women? Well Vegeta flew aside by the woman and didn't ask until he saw what he wanted.

'That Namekain on earth is going to have a shit-fit!' Thought Vegeta as he began to laugh.

The Namekain woman looked at Vegeta.

'What Namekain on earth?'

Well Vegeta continues to fly around this resurrected Namek. If what is going on is true what is going to happen to Piccolo when he finds out?

My thanks:

Elizabeth Aguilera: Yes this story has a lot of conflict and there should be more coming. I hope didn't let anything out.

ShadowObscurity: .November can go by pretty fast

Camaro: You are my Bodyguard from now on. j/k Alright look you'll see what's going on if you look at my bio. I fill in everybody. That goes for everybody. If you want to find out what's going down than read my damn bio. Thank you

Nexcess


	16. Another Misunderstanding

Chapter 16: Another Misunderstanding

A/N: Last chapter. Vegeta makes it to Namek, only there's a couple of new things. Like how there is no more male Namekains?! And the once greenish color had become a dark red evil type world. There's another twist. And Vegeta's not going to happy about it. Meanwhile Yamcha has come out of the coma that Krillin caused and there's somebody waiting for him. Bulma comes out of the hospital and is ready to start a new life, without Vegeta. Gohan and Videl seems to be happy together while they stay at Goku's house, but for some reason Chi-Chi doesn't want to think about it. Well that's what has been going on so far let's continue......

Chapter 16: Another Misunderstanding

Vegeta flew side by side next to the Namekain Woman. The Namek looked at Vegeta. Vegeta looked back at her and she snapped her head in the other direction. Vegeta grinned.

"I don't remember getting your name."

"That's funny. I don't remember giving it to you." She Laughed.

Vegeta chuckled and looked at her once more.

"What is your name?"

"Polish. My name is Polish."

"Well Polish. Can you explain to me what happen?"

"About what? This world, the dragonballs th-"

"Hold up. What about the dragonballs?"

"They don't exist anymore."

Vegeta halted and was about to fly straight towards his ship and go home when the Namekain grabbed hid armor. Vegeta snatched his armor away from her.

"You're leaving Vegeta?"

"The whole purpose of me even setting foot on the vile planet was to retrieve the dragonballs and wish for immortality take over the world."

"You couldn't have done that anyway."

"What do you say that?" Asked Vegeta.

"Well look, the dragon doesn't grant wishes that will lead to destruction." Answered Polish.

"Okay Understood." Vegeta looked around and found hid ship to be nowhere in sight.

Where are we?" Asked Vegeta.

"Almost at the Grand Guru's House." Answered Polish.

"Alright lets make some haste, I have a woman to see." Huffed Vegeta.

Polish Sneered and flew off. Vegeta followed soon after.

"Alright Bulma your good to go." Said the doctor.

"Thanks doc." Said Bulma as she got up and walked out the building.

"Sinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnfffffffffffffffff! Ahh the great smell of being released from corrupted. Bulma looked around and dug inside her pockets and threw out a capsule that exploded on impact upon the ground.

Inside the dust and smoke was a motorcycle. Bulma hopped on it and drove away.

"Let's have some fun." Screamed Bulma.

18 knocked on the door. Inside was a body lying lifelessly under the sheets of the bed.

"Yamcha?" Whispered 18.

*groan*

"Yamcha are you awake? I just came to check and see how you are."

*Come closer. Come closer 18*

18 walked slowly to Yamcha.

"Hey Yamcha." Said 18 as she spoke threw the cast.

"Hey 18." Yamcha reached for the cast covering his face and tried to rip it off.

18 laughed a bit and reached for something in her pocket.

"Here I want you to eat this Yamcha." Said 18. 18 pulled out a senzu bean and put inside Yamcha's mouth. Yamcha chewed slowly and swallowed it.18 waited anxiously. Than Yamcha ripped all the casts that were covering him and jumped in front 18.

"Thanks 18." Yamcha was about to press his lips against hers but waited. He didn't want what happened to him happen again. He waited for 18 to jump back but she just sat looking into his eyes.

"Why did u do that for me?" Asked Yamcha.

"Because." Said 18 fiddling with her fingers.

"Because?"

"Because I want you." Whispered 18 as she pushed Yamcha on top of the bed and jumped on top of him.

"Wait a second. What happened with you and Krillin?" Asked Yamcha.

"No more." Smiled 18 as she kissed Yamcha.

Yamcha wrapped his arms around 18's waist.

The doctor came inside.

"Visiting hours are-"

The doctor was interrupted when a Ki blast was sent through his chest.

"Yamcha lowering his hand and put it on 18's buttocks. 18 groaned as Yamcha began tighten his grip.

18 torn apart Yamcha's shirt. Yamcha pulled down 18's pants and left her undergarment. He did the same for her shirt.

"Did you plan on doing this?" Asked Yamcha as her felt her G string.

18 looked at Yamcha.

"MM-Hm" She mumbled as she pulled down his pants.

Yamcha looked up.

*Yamcha's Thoughts*

*I cannot believe this is happening? This is incredible! This is going to be the best day of my life!* Thought Yamcha.

*End of Yamcha's Thoughts*

~18's Thoughts~

~This better teach Krillin.~

~End Of 18's Thoughts~

Now that they were strip-naked, Yamcha flopped on top of 18.

"You ready?" Asked Yamcha.

"Born ready."

Yamcha grabbed his member and slowly stuck it insde of 18.

18 moaned passionately and dug her nails inside of 18.

Yamcha started to move in a faster motion. 18 grabbed Yamcha's face and kissed him once more. Yamcha grabbed on to 18's Breast and began to nibble on her perky nipples. 18 then grabbed Yamcha's buttocks.

Yamcha continued to throw himself into 18.

"Having fun?"

"MM-Hm." Answered 18.

"I said having fun?"

"And I said yes!" Yelled 18.

"I didn't say anything." Said Yamcha.

Yamcha and 18 snapped their heads at the entrance and saw the little bald head Krillin laying against the door.

18 yelled and threw Yamcha off of her and covered herself.

"What the fuck do you want?" Yelled 18.

Krillin chuckled.

"Funny you should ask."

"Honey come here for a second."

Yamcha and 18 Gasped.

"What?!"

Well looks like Krillin caught Yamcha and 18 with their pants down…literally. And who did he bring with him we will see...

My thanks:

LunarSenrenity: I have did what u wanted and updated enjoy.

Nexcess


	17. Krillin vs Yamcha pt 2 I'm Back!

Chapter 17: Krillin Vs Yamcha pt 2: I'm back!

A/N: Last Chapter Vegeta had found out that the Dragonballs don't exist in the new Namek and if they were they wouldn't have been able to grant Vegeta immortally. Vegeta decides to stick around Namek even though there was really no purpose. Meanwhile Yamcha and 18 hit it off in the bed of a hospital room. With their little happy hour so to say, Krillin walks in on them again. This time prepare he was as he brought a woman that will surprise everyone. Now for Chapter 17: Krillin Vs Yamcha pt 2: I'm back!

Chapter 17: Krillin Vs Yamcha pt 2: I'm back!

Krillin laid against the door as he stared at his newest archenemies. His ex lover 18, and his arch-nemesis Yamcha.

"What the fuck do you want?" Yelled 18.

"Yeah once again you have inter-"Yamcha was interrupted when Krillin kneed him right in the face.

"Ah! Not again!!" Whimpered Yamcha.

"Yamcha stand up and fight that bald-headed piece of shit!" Snapped 18.

Yamcha jumped up and put up his "Dukes"

Krillin laughed. You might need something to cover yourself." Snickered Krillin. Krillin pulled a towel from his back and tossed it at Yamcha.

"Yamcha don't take that! You don't know what he did to that!" Said 18.

"Don't worry. With that little bald head, there's nothing smart he could have done to trick me." Chuckled Yamcha as he wrapped the towel around him.

"Ha like you would know." Laughed Krillin. Krillin pointed up his index finger and lit a small fire.

"Ha what are you going to do with? Make a campfire?" Sneered Yamcha.

"Yamcha? What's that gasoline smell? And it smells like something sticky too." Groaned 18 as she held her nose.

"Yamcha looked back at 18.

"Don't know and I really couldn't care less. It's probably the little bald one forgot to take a shower." Cracked Yamcha.

Krillin grinded his teeth. He pointed his finger at Yamcha's legs. Yamcha braced himself for any sort of ki blast.

Krillin shot dozens of little fireballs at Yamcha. Yamcha almost eluded all of them except the one that caught the tip of his towel.

"Ha is that the best you got?" Asked Yamcha as he plunged at Krillin.

"Yep." Smiled Krillin as blocked every one of Yamcha's punch's and kick's and counter it with his own combination of attacks. Yamcha was in fact out of shape and couldn't keep up with any of Krillin's attacks. Krillin ended his attacks with a kick to Yamcha's unprotected, sensitive groin with force. Yamcha's eyes were about to burst as he grabbed himself and fell to the floor.

"Yamcha! Yelled 18.

Yamcha threw up his hands.

"I'm alright!" He squealed.

"No Yamcha you're-" She was interrupted again when Yamcha waved his hands at her singling her to hush. 18 huffed and sat back.

Yamcha slowly rose up and look at Krillin.

"You little jerk! You know that you couldn't fight me fair so you kicked me in the nuts! What a bastard!" Growled Yamcha.

Krillin looked at the deranged man and laughed.

"Wow can you feel the heat Yamcha? I know I do."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Yamcha snapped his head towards 18. 18 pointed at his lower body. Yamcha looked down and began to scream. His towel was slowly burning. Yamcha tried to pat it out but it caused it to grow bigger. Yamcha dropped to the floor and tried to flat it, but the same effect. The fire grew more and more. Yamcha looked around.

"Why don't you just pull it off genius?" Asked 18. Yamcha giggled at the suggestion and tried to pull it off. The towel was stuck to him. Yamcha tried again and again but no effect.

"What the hell is this?" Yelled 18.

"I told you. You can't pull it off it's stuck to you. I took some from Bulma's office. Just try and take it off." Laughed Krillin. Yamcha tried and tried but to no avail. The towel was stuck and was about to fry him.

18 Was about to get up and help him when Krillin flew in front of her.

"What you're going to fight me now?" Laughed 18.

"I did it before and I can sure as hell do it again." Laughed Krillin.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Yamcha as the towel burned him whole.

"Oh my God Yamcha!" Yelled 18.

"What the hell do you want?" Yelled 18.

"Funny you should ask that. Honey could you come in please?" Asked Krillin.

A woman with green hair walked through the door.

"Meet Kaman Trek." Smiled Krillin.

"What? Kaman? The one who was having an affair with Vegeta? Why the fuck are you with that whore for?" Asked 18.

"Well I wouldn't call her a whore. I would say that she is a woman just helping a man's "needs" So to say." Said Krillin.

18's jaw was left wide open. Krillin raised his hand and shot a ki blast through the window. Krillin Looked at Kaman.

"Shall we?" Asked Krillin as he left his arms out to tell Kaman to hop on his arms.

Kaman laughed and jumped on Krillin's arms. Krillin ran threw the window and flew into orbit. 18's mouth was still open and was dazed that Krillin has officially dumped her for a tramp. 18 looked at the burned up Yamcha.

"Oh no he didn't!" Yelled 18. 18 walked over to Yamcha and ran downstairs to see a doctor. She was all out of senzu beans.

Well Krillin beats Yamcha again and 18 wants revenge again. Will this couple ever see each other in their arms again? *coughs not likely* meanwhile.

"Gohan! Theirs something I have to tell you!" Said Goten as he ran to see his brother. Goten was about to speak when Videl walked in. Goten Huffed and tugged Gohan's arm.

"Hey Gohan!" Smiled Videl as she kissed her boyfriend.

"Hey wait on a second. What is Goten?" Asked Gohan.

"I have to speak to you alone Gohan." Said Goten.

"Uh okay. Videl would you excuse us for a second?" Asked Gohan as they went into another room. Videl looked a little flabbergasted.

"What was that about?" Asked Videl to herself.

Gohan and Goten finally made it to the other room.

"What it little guy?" Laughed Gohan.

"It's a bet Gohan." Whispered Goten.

"What?"

Now what the hell is Chibi Goten talking about? And what is Vegeta doing now that he has no objective. What is Bulma doing now? All these questions will be answered eventually. Until then....

My Thanks:

Riches: I will be uploading each chapter a little bit sooner.

Camaro: Hey I'll keep that Goku Vegeta type thing in mind. Even though I really don't want to but hey for you I will. But that doesn't mean that I will be writing about it anytime soon.

Elizabeth Aguilera: Bulma and Vegeta will appear in the next Chapter.

Nexcess


	18. Free at Last!

Chapter 18: Free at Last!

A/N: Last Chapter Krillin Once again comes and whip's Yamcha's ass. This time burning Yamcha to a crisp. 18 come's to Yamcha's aid once again. This time to take action. Now Yamcha and 18 want Krillin dead. Krillin on the other hand is now with the green hair one Kaman. When did that happen? Meanwhile, Vegeta is planning to come back to earth to see his once woman. Bulma decides that it's time for her to start dating again. Gohan finds out something about his girlfriend Videl, and it isn't pretty. All will happen in this chapter.

A/N 2: I own Gomete! And I own Kaman!

Chapter 18: Free at Last!

"It's a bet Gohan." Whispered the ten year old Goten.

"What the hell are you talking about Goten? What's a bet?" Asked a very confused Gohan.

"You and Videl. She's just joking with you. She-"

"Happens to be my girlfriend Goten. Where are you getting this from?" Said Gohan cutting off the young Goten.

"Look when I was running to my room to move my stuff off of your side of the room-"

"What you took over the entire room? What? Who?-"

"Please Gohan let me finish." Groaned Goten.

"Alright." Huffed Gohan.

"After I cleaned my side I was heading towards the bathroom when I overheard Videl's conversation in the bathroom."

"What? What did she say?"

"She was speaking to one of her friends and then she said that "it's only for a week right? That's how long I have to stay with him?" Than I coughed by accident and she hung up and tried to play it off."

"Goten what makes you think that she wasn't talking about someone else?"

"Why would she be talking about someone else if she's going out with you?"

Gohan stood there for a minute.

"I dunno Goten. Go run along to your room okay? I'll see you in a minute."

"Will you play space invaders: attack of the dirty slimes?" Hyped Goten.

"Sure buddy. I'm just going to check something out real quick." Said Gohan Goten Laughed and scurried up to his room. Gohan watched as his little brother ran up to their room.

"There's no way that she's doing that. But why would Goten come out of nowhere with that? I have to figure this out." Said Gohan as he reached for his coat and was headed out the door.

"Oh yeah Goten." Gohan threw his coat down and ran up to their room to play some space invaders.

*****Some fancy restaurant*****

"So you're single now?"

"Yep just got out of a terrible relationship with my ex boyfriend. I didn't care."

"So how deep was the relationship?"

"Not very deep. In fact I say it lasted like a *cough* week so to say. *cough* yea a week."

"Well what do you think about me?"

"Well my dark blue hair friend come here so I can show you."

Chi-Chi and Goku were walking with some groceries when Chi-Chi halted.

"Goku is that Bulma?" Asked Chi-Chi.

Goku looked around.

"Where?"

"Right there wearing the long red dress. The one she wore at the prom?" Said Chi-Chi cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah but who is that she's with?" Asked Goku.

Goku and Chi-Chi watched as Bulma kissed this blue haired man that they have never seen before.

"Come on lets check it out." Said Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi and Bulma ran over to the restaurant.

"Bulma who the hell is this?" Asked Chi-Chi.

Bulma opened one eye and pushed the man away.

"Chi-Chi? Goku? What the fuck do you want I'm on a date you know!?" Yelled Bulma.

The Blue haired man looked up at Goku.

"And who might you be?

"I'm Goku."

"Nice to meet you I'm Gamete."

"Hm and when did you meet Bulma?"

"On the net."

"What you met Bulma on the internet?" Asked Chi-Chi.

"Well yea."

"Come on Gomete. We have to go."

"No I like these people. They must be friends of yours."

"Nope never seen them in my life." Said Bulma.

"What?! Oh so that's how it is huh? Wait until Vegeta hears about this! He's going to kick you and your little friend's ass! Slut! No wonder you had a miscarried!"

Gamete stood straight up.

'I don't know who the hell you think you are but you have no right to speak to someone like that friend or no friend."

Goku moved in front of Chi-Chi.

"Now I may not be that intelligent, but when you step up to my wife with that look and tone. You're asking for trouble from her husband." Hissed Goku looking up to the much taller Gamete. Goku was up to Gamete's jaw. But that didn't stop him from protecting the one he loves most.

"Are you trying to say something? Huh little man?" Sneered Gamete as he poked Goku on the chest. Goku didn't flinch. Then Gamete's eyes widen. He grabbed his head. Everyone was looking at his face and didn't even realize that he was levitating off the ground a few inches. Gamete realized what he was doing and quickly looked at Bulma as he dropped to the ground slowly.

"I gotta go honey." Said Gamete.

"Huh why? Is it because of these people? Don't worry about them worry about me. Come on stay.

"No I can't! Look. I call you as soon as I get home okay?" Said Gamete as he quickly kissed and ran away from this weird group of people.

"See what you guys did? You've drove away my boyfriend." Yelled Bulma.

"Look Bulma I just don't think it's right to do this. It's not right to do this to Vegeta." Said Chi-Chi.

"Not to do this to Vegeta? Not right to do this to Vegeta? Was it right for Vegeta to go out with Kaman? And he knew that I hated her since high school? Was it right for Vegeta to leave me on earth to go to Namek doing Kami knows what?! Huh? Was it?"

"Look Bulma. It's just that-"

"It's just nothing. Leave me alone all of you. You know who you should go speak to? Krillin. That little bastard Krillin. Go ruin his date. He's the one that beat the hell out of Yamcha twice."

"Look Bulma you're the one that broke up with Vegeta in the first place." Said Chi-Chi.

"Then why don't you go speak to him?"

"I did Bulma." Said Goku. "But he still whined up going to Namek."

"Just leave me alone!" Screamed Bulma. Bulma ran towards the street and broke open a capsule and headed towards home.

"Lets check out Krillin." Said Goku.

*****At 18's House*****

18's eye's were bloodshot. She couldn't sleep all night because of

"I see you Krillin!" Yelled Yamcha as he ran around looking for the little man.

"For the 8th thousand time. Krillin's not in here! He never was no lay down and rest.

Yamcha shook his head reluctantly but still managed to get on the couch. Once and awhile, Yamcha would open one eye. Yamcha would never be the same again.

*****Kaman's House*****

"You already know my butler Richard." Said Kaman.

The dark skin butler bowed his head and continued his duties.

"Well my handsome little muscular man, what did you want to do?" Asked Kaman.

"Well honey." Krillin sat Kaman and himself down.

"Will you marry me?"

Kaman and Richard gasp and the same time.

"Well Krillin this is so sudden. I've only known you for a couple of months." Said Kaman.

"Well I know." Said Krillin.

"Yes Krillin I will marry you!" Squealed Kaman.

Krillin Jumped up and grabbed his soon-to-be fiancé.

Richard growled a little low.

"What is she doing?" She's messing up the whole plan!"

'Kaman's thought's'

'Well new plan I guess' Thought Kaman.

'End of Kaman's Thought's'

What is Kaman's New plan? Was it really a bet between Gohan and Videl? And what is Goku going to talk about with Krillin?

My Thanks:

Elizabeth Aguilera: You guess it now you have to wait until the next chapter!

Nexcess


	19. A little break pt 2

Together As One  
  
Chapter 19: A Little Break pt 2  
  
I need help! I need to have a better summary to attract more readers! Does anybody have any opinion on what I can base this story on? I need help and fast before I post my next chapter.  
  
Nexcess_Ninjaman 


	20. Can I do this without you?

Chapter 20: Can I do this without you?

A/N: I would like to thank the reviewers who tried to give me an answer for my question for help. Although I asked for a summary they gave me answers on what I should do in the story. Some of the ideas were already going to happen in the story, which annoyed me a little bit. This brings me to my next issue. I wanted to put these characters inside of this story. If I didn't, than the story would been at least fifteen chapters. Which it is not because I am on my 20th chapter. I know I said that this is a Bulma/Vegeta story. These characters appear in this story for a reason. If you do not notice, while some of these characters try and help Vegeta and Bulma get back together [some of them] they develop their own problems which I try to focus on so that I wouldn't be leaving anybody hanging! Nobody in this story is in here for any apparent reason. Now that I got that off of my chest, I would like to start the next chapter. Chapter 20: Can I do this without you?

Chapter 20: Can I do this without you?

~~~~~Namek~~~~~

Vegeta had grown attached to the new Namek. The namekains gave Vegeta a home and treated him as if he was one of the namekain-gods themselves. Vegeta did think about earth a couple of times. Like when he and Nappa went to earth to find the dragonballs. Oh yea those were the good times. But now he felt that he didn't have to harm a soul. That's not very saiyjin like of him. Maybe he was getting softer. Yeah right. All saiyjins know the way to destruction. He's just giving them time to give in to their new prince. Yeah that's it. One of his close namakain friend, Polish came to visit Vegeta. Vegeta was sitting down on a throne like chair, with large feathers covering the back.

"Hello Vegeta how do you like it here so far?" Asked Polish.

Vegeta opened one eye and grinned.

"I'm doing fine. Do happen to know how I long I've been on this planet?"

"About 14 months."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. He looked at the fellow namekains and waved them to excuse him.

"Allow me to talk to one of Polish for a second." The namekains bowed and left the room.

Vegeta stood up and walked to Polish.

"Why did you nameks keep me here? Did you not know my purpose here? My plan was to find the dragonballs and wish for immortally. Yet you tell me that there is none. Why am I still here?"

"You made the decision by yourself Vegeta. You felt that running away from your problems with Bulma and Kakorott and everybody else would help the problem hmm?" Whispered Polish. Vegeta turned on his heel and was headed back towards his throne when he froze.

"Wait a second. I never told you that about my problems on earth." Snarled Vegeta.

"Yet you have. I know what you said, I know when you said it , I know why you said it."

"But how I haven't spoken a word to anybody about it. Especially not to you." Hollered Vegeta.

"There is no need to raise your voice Vegeta."

"There is a reason why I am yelling! I want to know why you- No how you heard that. Tell me right now!" Snapped Vegeta.

"Look Vegeta. You said it yourself that you knew s namek on earth."

"This is exactly what I am saying. I never told you that!"

"Vegeta. I have telepathy, I have telekinesis abilities, and I can do a lot. "

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?"

"It means that I know what you are hearing."

"You lie namek!" Screamed Vegeta as he was heading towards the entrance.

"Am I? I know that you still miss that woman Bulma!"

Vegeta dematerialized and rematerialized in front of Polish.

"You will speak nothing of my affairs!" Growled Vegeta as he clutched on to Polish's vest.

~~~~~Earth~~~~~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Woman! Woman wake up! You have to make me my breakfast! You're taking forever!" Bulma looked up.

"Vegeta what are you doing here?"

"Well I realized how much of a jerk I've been to you and I want to make it up to you. How about I see you at your house later on tonight?"

"Yes that would be perfect. Yes Vegeta yes! I can't wait to see you again!" Squealed Bulma.

"Bulma? Bulma? BULLMMMAAA!!!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Huh? What? Hello! Who's this??" Asked Bulma as she finally realized that she was chatting with someone on the phone.

"Bulma it's me Yamcha I was talking to you before you started daydreaming about Vegeta or something." Laughed Yamcha.

"What? I did? I'm sorry Yamcha. It's just that you were talking for so long." Groaned Bulma.

"Yeah whatever. What ever happen to Gamete?"

"For your information his real name was Gometa. And he was arrested for a crime he didn't commit." Explained Bulma.

"Oh really? I was wandering why I saw him on this newspaper." Chuckled Yamcha.

"What? What does it say?"

"Well it says local psychic is arrested for fraud. Ha that's so like you to date weird guys."

"So what was I thinking when I went out with you?" Asked Bulma.

"What? Uh *ahem* well uh ah my burns." Complained Yamcha.

"Oh yeah how long are those third degree burns going to stay?"

"I don't know. It's pretty serious. The doctors wrapped me around in some special tape." Explained Yamcha.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Well I plan on getting the force on Krillin. You know get him arrested. It's a good idea."

"Yea, if you you're a person that doesn't have super natural powers." Laughed Bulma. Yamcha yelled and hung up the phone. Bulma looked at the phone and shrugged.

"What's his problem?"

"That little bitch! How dare her make fun of me like that! That did it! I'm going to train so that I can fight Krillin one on one!"

Well Vegeta's getting grumpy on Namek, and Yamcha's going to start training to fight Krillin yet again! What about Goku and Chi-Chi? What's the real deal with Gohan and Videl? We'll find out...

Nexcess


	21. Here i come pt 1

Chapter 21: Here I go! Pt 1

A/N: Last chapter Vegeta and Polish got into a little bit of an argument. Causing Vegeta to become a little aggravated. Bulma is still dreaming about Vegeta after finding out that her ex boyfriend Gometa was a fraud. Yamcha complains about his burns and swears to get Krillin arrested. After Bulma cracking a joke about him being weaker than Krillin, Yamcha feels that it's time for him to go back to the way he was a couple of years back

Chapter 20: Here I come! Pt 1

Vegeta had woken up to do his daily routine. At 4:30 am he would awaken and sat and or bathe in the hot spring that was made just for him from the Namekians. At 5:00 am he would jump out the spring and immediately train in his gigantic training dome. At around 11:00 am he would run down to his "eating facility" and chomp what was made for him. 1:00 pm would be his resting time. At exactly 5:00 pm, one of the Namekians would come over and run down a couple of errands for him to accomplish while he stayed Namek for the time being. Than finally at around 11:30 pm would be his meditating time.

'It has been exactly 15 months since I left earth. To think about all those times I was terrorizing earth and or saving earth from certain destructions, when I could have been up here doing whatever I wanted. Why didn't I think about blowing up Namek myself? The only problem is those Namekain women! They look exactly like that Namek on earth! Every time I look at that Polish one, it's like I'm looking at the Earth one! Ha I wonder what the crazy blue hair one is doing now?'

~*~*~*~Earth~*~*~*~*

Bulma went jogging for the day. Her sweaty aroma kept the rest of the joggers away from her at couple of blocks. Bulma continued to jog. To keep away for the one man she could think about all night and day.

'Why do I continue to think about him? I already ruined seven of my dates because every time I speak to them I manage to slip his name out into the conversation. Dammit! Why does this always happen to me? I don't understand.' Thought Bulma. As Bulma continue to yell at herself she continued to jog at the end of the sidewalk. Not seeing that the streetlight singled the cart to move, Bulma bobbed her head around to get the images and thoughts out of her head. The driver cocked his head back.

"Oh that feels good baby." Groaned the driver as he accidentally step on the pedal and moved the car straight towards Bulma. Before anyone knew what was going on, Bulma looked at the angle the car was coming and

~Wham!~

"What the fuck was that!" Yelled Vegeta. Vegeta cringed his teeth and held on to his legs.

"Argghh!! What the fuck? Where the hell did this pain come from?" Screamed Vegeta.

Polish came running in.

"Are you okay Vegeta?" Asked Polish.

Vegeta stared into spaced.

'It's true. It's really true.' Thought Vegeta.

"What true Vegeta?" Asked Polish.

"When a saiyjin has bonded with another being, whatever happens to them happens to the other one." Explained Vegeta.

"What are you insinuating?"

"Someone has been hurt. Someone really close." Whispered Vegeta.

Than Vegeta grabbed on to his chest.

"Aw shit! Now what? Who's hurting so bad that it's affecting the chest area?" Complained Vegeta as he clutched on his chest.

'Unless? She's dying?' Halted Vegeta as his eye's widened.

What's going with Vegeta? Could Bulma getting into that accident really cause Vegeta so much pain? Or could it be another one of Vegeta's lovers?

My thanks

Draegon-fire: I am pretty sure what Telekinsis is. I like before I put things in this story for a reason.

Elizabeth Aguilera: No problem. Just don't do it again please? And the best is yet to come for our dear friend Yamcha.

Nexcess


	22. Why?

Chapter 22: Why????

A/N: Last Chapter Vegeta felt some real pain in his body as he felt that someone was hurt back on earth. That person was no other then Bulma. Bulma is now in the hospital again and is suffering worse conditions. Conditions that could hurt the whole Z gang. Especially the ones she loves the most

Chapter 22: Why????

Bulma sleeping under the covers for the past week. Nothing but the sound of moaning. At least they knew she was alive. But what about Vegeta?

~*~*~*~*Space~*~*~*~*~

Vegeta's been mediating for the past week in space as he tried to get into his inner self.

`````The mind of a crazy ass!!!`````

'What am I doing? Why am I taking this ship back to earth? Why should I care what happens?'

*It's obvious you care what happen to whoever's down there.* Said the bright side of Vegeta.

~Hey Don't listen to him! He just wants to inject himself into some woman!~ Yelled the dark side of Vegeta.

*Shut up! If Vegeta didn't care than he wouldn't want to see who was there now would he?*

~No he just wants to train. Right Vegeta?~

'Don't bring me into this! I'm just listening to you guys speak.'

*But do you want to go see who got hurt?*

'Yeah but what if it was kakorott who was hurt? That would mess up you up completely. They would think that you actually think that you cared about him.'

*~Ewww~* Said Both dark and bright Vegeta's.

Lets just go to earth. Said all three Vegeta's.

So the ship left off to earth.

A/N 2: I know this was really short but I had to show two things. 1 that I didn't forget about the story and 2. I had to make it short because Vegeta won't be in the next couple of chapters.

My thanks:

Elizabeth Aguilera: have you been hacking into my accounts? You know a lot about what is going to happen later. But what happens next will be a real shocker!

Camaro: It has been a long time and I' m glad to see that your not dead. You too will be shocked at the next chapter.

Nexcess


	23. Noooooo!

Chapter 23: Noooo!!!!

A/N: Last chapter, Vegeta had a mental conversation with himself. And all three of them agreed to go to earth and check out who was hurt. But how will Vegeta feel once he finds out that it was one he was very close with? Let's see now.....

Chapter 23: Noooo!!!!

~*~*Earth~*~*

Look at this mess! Who could have done all of this? Why would they do such a thing? It doesn't make any sense.

~*~*Namek~*~*

Now we got the dragonballs but why is this strange man following us? Run Gohan! Run!

That's all I can remember. The man. Vegeta right? Yes he's been the one guy that has been after us every time we're after the dragonballs. That bastard never leaves us alonnneeeee............BuMlA? BuMlA?

"Huh where am I?" Wander Bulma.

Goku jumped for joy as he found out that his lifelong friend was alright.

"You're in the hospital. You were hit by a car. They said it was life threatening so I acted like I was giving you mouth to mouth and I slipped a senzu bean inside you so that you would eat it. I whispered it to you and you managed to chew it. I don't know how but you did. And you made it!"

Goku continued to speak about how Bulma was able to eat while being knocked out cold. Bulma looked around and saw the rest of the gang.

"I'm glad to see that you're alive Bulma." Smiled Gohan. Bulma looked up at Gohan looke a little shocked.

"When did you get older Gohan?" Asked Bulma.

Gohan looked at Bulma and laughed.

"That's a good one Bulma. You should be a standup comedian." Chuckled Gohan as the rest of the z-gang laughed with them.

'Why are they laughing?' Thought Bulma.

"Why isn't Vegeta here?" Yelled Chi-Chi as she slammed the door opened as she was holding some chips.

"Why wouldn't he be here to check his wife!? What an asshole!" Snapped Chi- Chi. Everyone looked at Chi-Chi.

"Huh? Vegeta? Who's???????" Stopped speaking as her memory began to rewind.

Bulma looked around. Nothing but white.

"Hello? Helloooo? Is anyone here? Where is everybody?" Asked Bulma as she began to walk around. She looked and saw her and Screaming for her life as she was running for somebody. 'That person looked so familiar. But who? That hair, so high up. It reminds me of someone but I can't remember who though.' Thought Bulma. Than Bulma. Saw a picture a vision of Vegeta kicking Gohan in the gut.

'That's him! That's the guy!' Than she a vision of Vegeta and Bulma together as if they were a couple. What the hell is going on?

"Vegeta! Oh Vegeta!" Moaned Bulma.

"What the fuck! Vegeta! That's the guy! That's the guy who was trying to kill me Gohan and Krillin in Namek! Nooooooooo!!!!!!!' Yelleed Bulma.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!" Yelled Bulma. Everyine ran to Bulma.

"Bulma! Are you alright?"

"Vegeta. Vegeta" She Groaned before she fainted.

Well it looks like Bulma has forgotten about Vegeta. Could it be amnesia? Duh. Till then.....

Nexcess


	24. Just like old times

Chapter 24: Like old times

A/N: Last Chapter. All Bulma could do was remember the worse things about her husband Vegeta. The Z gang was there to witness that her memory has diminished about her and Vegeta. How will Vegeta take the news?

Chapter 24: Like old times

Vegeta had finally been in the earth's atmosphere, and was now heading to earth where he would finally meet the person who was struck.

"I know it's a woman. I can fell it, I can smell it, I can sense it, I can even taste it?" Vegeta continued to meditate until he would reach earth.

~*Earth~*

Yamcha walked into the hospital room where Bulma was laying and seat down on a seat next to her.

"Bulma are you awake?"

"Who's that talking? Ve-"

"No Not Vegeta Bulma. Yamcha." Squealed Yamcha with his hands out.

"Yamcha? What the hell do you want? I told you that we're through." Complained Bulma.

"Bulma. Don't you remember? We were going out before your accident?" waved on Yamcha.

"NO I don't." Snarled Bulma.

"But I do remember that we broke up and I went up to Namek to get the Dragonballs to-"

"Wish me back remember?" Edged on Yamcha.

'Great she doesn't remember anything about Vegeta and her being together.' Thought Yamcha.

"Yeah you're I was going to get the Dragonballs to wish you back.

"Yeah. Yeah?"

"Why was I stupid enough to waste my life to do something like that for?" Wandered Bulma.

"Wa?" Wailed Yamcha.

"You know what? I don't need this. I'm outta here. I hope that you forget everything. Bitch."

Bulma gasped as Yamcha left.

"He's so overdramatic. But what if he was telling the truth?"

Vegeta finally got to earth and landed at there and ran into Bulma's house.

Inside was Bulma's mother and father.

"Well hello Vegeta. It's glad to see that you're finally fucking here! You know when you left without telling anybody where the fuck you were going, Bulma was ran over by a goddamn car! And you know what else?"

Vegeta stood astonish about what he was hearing coming out Bulma's sweet mother's mouth.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE?"

Vegeta shook his head.

"She has fucking amnesia you stupid tall tan son of a bitch!"

Vegeta looked at Bulma's father.

"I'm sorry you had to listen to that. She just a little upset that Bulma's gotten into a car accident.

"A little upset? That's a fucking understatement. I'm about to go fucking off here!"

"Honey please, please calm down."

Mrs. Briefs grabbed a pan a whack Mr. Briefs over the head with it.

Than she looked at Vegeta. Vegeta gulped and looked at Mrs. Briefs as she drew closer and closer to Vegeta. Mrs. Briefs jumped on Vegeta and began to beat him down with her pan. By the time she was finished Vegeta was knocked out senseless, and Mr. Briefs was called the ambulance.

"Now you go over to Orange Star Hospital and tell her that you're sorry."

Vegeta looked at Mrs. Briefs with a confused look.

"Now!" Screamed Mrs. Briefs. Vegeta jotted up from the floor and flew to the hospital.

With lumps only a cartoon would have, Vegeta is heading over to the hospital to apologize to his wife. Or so he remembers.

My Thanks: From Chapter 22-23

Draegon-fire: No problem

Emma: there it's here

Limelie: are you satisfied now?

Look out for the rest of my stories. I plan on continuing them one by one. It's getting hot out here in New York so you have to excuse me if I don't post any chapters right away. But no worries because I will try and post something before I go out or whatever.

Nexcess

Chapter 25: Who the hell are you?

A/N: Ah man. I haven't posted a chapter since May. Wow, now I can refocus on one of the main stories that I'm working on.

A/N 2: Last chapter Bulma had recovered from her car accident. She now lies on a bed trying to reclaim some of her senses back. Vegeta is coming back to earth to find out who was the person that was hurt. Bulma's parents snapped at Vegeta for leaving Namek in Bulma's time of need. Bulma is having a little amnesia and can only remember the evil side of Vegeta. What will the reaction be when Bulma and Vegeta see each other for the first time in nearly half a year?


	25. Who the hell are you?

Chapter 25: Who the hell are you?

Vegeta flew towards the hospital. But felt a strange a being near Capsule Corp. Maybe it was Bulma. Vegeta stopped and headed back to Capsule Corp. Vegeta got a hint of who was near the house.

"Great that's just great. This is all that I need right now. AlrightLet see what the hell this woman wants" Ordered Vegeta. Vegeta's Impact as he slammed into the ground, began causing a scene around him. The crash caused a wavelike movement to the streets and whipped them upside-down. Kaman had to drop her present and hold on to one of the streetlights. When all was said and done. Vegeta quickly began to walk towards the house and headed straight for Capsule Corp. Kaman saw Vegeta walking past her. Kaman finally let go of the streetlight that she held a tight grip on, and picked up her gift.

"Wow. He still knows how to make an entrance." Smiled Kaman. Kaman slowly walked over to Capsule Corp. Vegeta sensed her coming and quickly stripped himself of his clothes, leaving nothing but him in his boxers. Kaman knocked once and stood there. After hearing no answer, she took it upon herself to open the door and walk in.

"Hello is anyone in there?" Asked Kaman. Kaman closed the door and walked quietly into the other room. Vegeta rematerialized behind her. With a big grin on his face.

"Hello? Vegeta? I saw you come in here! Hello?" Kaman snooped her way into the kitchen. Vegeta slowly titled towards Kaman. Close enough to get to her ear. And very lightly he whispered.

"Boo!" Kaman let out an ear pinching screech, Causing Vegeta to let out a victorious laughter. Vegeta spun Kaman around.

"What are you doing taking looks in my house for?"

"Well. I thought you were coming. So I brought you a present."

"Ever heard of knocking?" Scoffed Vegeta.

"Oh Veggie. You're so cute." Purred Kaman.

"Stop with the Veggie Woman." Snarled Vegeta.

"Hm whatever Veggie. Do you want to open it now? Or wait until afterwards?"

"What are you talking about ?" Asked Vegeta as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Well it has been awhile since we seen each other and well. _**I've been bored since you've been gone."**_ Whispered Kaman. Vegeta sighed and pushed her aside.

"I have no time for your little games woman. Apparently you're not hurt so if you excuse me." Vegeta walked pasted Vegeta and grabbed a soda from the fridge.

Kaman walked over towards him.

"Vegeta why do you continue to live with Bulma? She's a slut. I don't understand-"Before Kaman could finish her sentence Vegeta backslapped her.

"Don't question me about my love life understood?" Asked Vegeta as he still rummaged through the fridge. Kaman held her face and put her present down on Vegeta's counter. Kaman slowly walked towards the living room.

Vegeta found what he was looking for and followed Kaman to the living room.

Kaman lied there on the couch as Vegeta took few gulps and sat down next to her. Kaman took her hand off her face and looked at Vegeta. Vegeta looked at Kaman while he was finishing his soda. He grabbed the remote and turn on the television. Kaman continued to look at Vegeta as he began watching T.V. and moved her hand across her shirt. Kaman unbuttoned the shirt, exposing her bra and placed her hand on Vegeta. Vegeta ignored Kaman and continued to watch his show.

"Veggie. What do you think of this? I brought it yesterday." Smiled Kaman.

Vegeta was about to move Kaman's hand when he turned around and saw her exposed to him. Vegeta got up. As he began to feel a little uncomfortable. Kaman grabbed Vegeta's hand.

"Vegeta you know I like it rough." Kaman yanked Vegeta down on top of her.

"Mmmm. You still smell and sexy as ever." Giggled Kaman. Vegeta tried to get out Kaman's grasp but it wasn't enough.

"Oh Vegeta! Why can't we still be together? We can still make this work! Yes we can! Say yes Vegeta! Say it! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Yelled Kaman. As Vegeta continued to struggle out of Kaman's clutch, the door opened. Goku and Krillin decided to take Bulma home to try to regain her memory. As did the rest of the crew. Bulma stepped in first and gasped.

Krillin patted Bulma on her shoulder and laughed.

"I know. It's a beauty ain't it?"

Bulma was mute. Mr and Mrs. Briefs walked beside Bulma and went mute. Looked at each other then went mute. Krillin halted his laughter as he saw that the Briefs were quiet and looked as though they saw a ghost. Krillin looked inside and also went mute. Goku came in giggling as he walked next to the Briefs and Krillin.

"Hey guys what's wrong?"

Krillin pointed to the couch. Goku took a look and also went mute. Chi-Chi walked inside and wandered what everyone was looking at, she looked an collapsed on the ground. Yamcha walked inside and didn't even bother to look at anybody, Yamcha took a peek and went speechless. Yamcha wasn't speechless because he was shocked. Yamcha was speechless because he saw that his chances with Bulma had just exceed a hundred point. And then ended up with the same reaction. Everybody was quiet except for Kaman who was screaming yes as Vegeta looked as though he was pumping in and out of her. Vegeta got tired of trying to get out of Kaman's grip and just fell on top of her causing the Z-gang to drop their jaws even lower. Bulma finally found her voice and covered her mouth as she was trying to speak.

"Vegeta?" She said as she kept herself from screaming her brains out. Vegeta heard her voice and shot up.

'Oh shit' Thought Vegeta.

Vegeta has gotten himself into a situation that looks nearly impossible to get out of. What can Vegeta do to find a way out of this situation?

A/N 3: It has been awhile since my update. And I hope this makes up for all of it. I hope more and more readers read this and find interest in it. Till then.

_**Nexcess**_


	26. Timeout

Timeout.

This is just a announcement to tell that I will have a chapter posted for each one of my stories in the new year. As for now, I'm taking a wee break. I might be able to squeeze in a little chapter a Mars or TA1 or Framed! But I have not forgotten about any of these stories.

Nexcess-Ninjaman


	27. Let it all out!

Chapter 26: Let it all out!!

A/N: In an effort to at least complete all my previous stories, this will be the final chapter. I read over the chapters and saw some real choppy writing, Being extremely lazy, I decided to write this chapter instead, since that this was one of my first true stories I tried to put work in years ago, I will revised the entire story to make sure that there wont be anymore grammatical errors, this chapter though will decide if there will be a continuance or not.

A/N 2: Last Chapter, Bulma has lost all recollection of her family, all she can recall back to when Vegeta was out for himself and he was in search of the dragonballs back on Namek. Bulma then returns from the hospital to find Vegeta being seduce by Kaman. Bulma is now scared and confused, and Vegeta is trying to get his wife's memory back.

Chapter 26: Let it all out!!

Vegeta finally pried off the lusting Kaman and stood in embarrassment. Bulma hollered in fear and ran behind Goku.

"Goku it's Vegeta!!!! He's back to try to take the dragonballs on earth again!!!!" Goku laughed and tried to explain to Bulma the situation. Vegeta then snapped towards Goku.

"Kakorott!!! What's she talking about????"

"Well Vegeta-" Before Goku could Yamcha stepped in and decided to tell Vegeta.

"Bulma thinks that you've return from Namek to try fight us again.

"What??!! Woman get it together!!!" Kaman then hopped off from the couch and dusted herself off.

"Face it Vegeta. She doesn't remember anything. Doesn't remember you or Trunks. Lets just go." Vegeta stunned at the revelation gave up and walked in between everyone and left with Kaman.

" Hey Bulma, doesn't Trunks come back from camp soon?"

"Whose Trunks?"

"Ooh Kami!" Sighed Goku and Chi-Chi. Yamcha huffed and tugged onto Bulma.

"Come on it's been a long day, let me take you upstairs." Bulma solemnly agreed and started to head up the stairs.

"No I think Chi-Chi would be better off taking Bulma upstairs." Inturrputed Krillin. Bulma stopped and thought about it, then concurred.

"Krillin's right, I think Chi-Chi- would help, I'll be able to get some answers from my questions. Thanks anyway though Yamcha, still as sweet as I remember huh?

"Well...I guess if that's what you really want." Teethed Yamcha as he slowly turned towards Krillin. Krillin burst out laughing and patted Goku on the back as he exited the house. Goku looked on at Krillin stumped then looked over at Yamcha, who was bolting down the stairs after him.

"Hey guys, I don't understand what's going on."

"I'm going to kill that midget!!" Shouted Yamcha as he zoomed Goku. Goku looked at Gohan. Gohan shrugged and the two of the chased after Yamcha. Yamcha stopped at the front of Capsule Corp and looked around in search of Krillin. Goku and Gohan stopped and tried to get an understanding of the situation.

"Yamcha what's going on?" Asked Goku. Yamcha ignored Goku and proceeded to look for Krillin. Then Krillin rematerialized in front of Goku and Gohan.

"I'll tell you what's going on. Dingbat over here is trying to get back with Bulma, pathetic, and he's been stealing all my woman, you see he took 18 from me." Snarled Krillin.

"You with 18 Yamcha??" Asked Gohan.

"Yes and we're in love. Not to mention that knows how please a man." Scuffed Yamcha. Krillin became infuriated and was about to charge to Yamcha before Goku withheld him.

"I'LL KILL YOU!!! YOU CAN NEVER GET ANYTHING ON YOUR OWN!!! IF I EVER SEE YOU WITH HER AGAIN I'LL KILL!!!!"Shouted Krillin as he tried everything he could to peel himself out Goku's grip.

"You know what I think I'm going to go call my girl now." Laughed Yamcha as turned his on Krillin and jumped into the sky. Krillin couldn't control it anymore, he caught Goku off guard and elbowed him in the stomach, allowing Goku to momentarily letting Krillin go. Krillin blasted in orbit and flew after Yamcha.

"Yeah baby you should have saw him I was all like 18's the greatest thing to ever happen to me and he was like I'll kill you and then Goku had to hold me back from whipping his ass and then-Whappppp!!!" Krillin had snuffed Yamcha across the face. The hit sent Yamcha flying deep to a rural area. Krillin landed at the gaping hole and waited for Yamcha to surface. Yamcha manage to pop out of the crater that was created at the fall.

"Why are we always fighting?" Whined Yamcha.

"Because you just can t seem to keep your mouth shut Yamcha. And until you learned to do that. I'm just going to have fight until you do." Warned Krillin. Yamcha growled and jumped to his feet.

"Look Krillin, I was holding back all this time, I will kick you're ass this time if you force me too!!"

"Then come on Yamcha. I would love to see what you've been saving up." Yamcha released a war cry and lunged at Krillin. Krillin laughed and charged at Yamcha.

"I'M TIRED OF BEING PUSHED AROUND!!!!!" Hollered Yamcha as he lunged himself at Krillin.

Back in the city, Kaman had drove Vegeta around. Hoping that Vegeta had enough time to succumb to the fact his wife had lost all remembrance of him, and that he should look at the bigger picture, only she couldn't muster the strength to say that to him. Vegeta sat motionless. With just his chin on his hand he thought about everything that's gone on these past months.

"Why did it take for the woman to lose all her memory in for me to realize how much I really need her?"

"Do you hear yourself? You sound like a woman!!! What happened to you? You were never like this, all 'everybody is suppose to have pity for me' kind of person." Snapped Kaman. Vegeta just shook his head and looked on.

"What's the boy going to think when.. Trunks!!!! The boy comes back from that summer retreat thing soon!! He can't see the woman like that this!!! I got to go get him!!!" Vegeta started to unbuckled his belt when Kaman halted the car and grabbed his hand.

"Vegeta!!! Get a hold of yourself!!! What would happen if she doesn't recover from amnesia!!! What if it takes longer then you expect!!!!! It could be months, years, you just don't know. Just start a new life. You need it, get back to you're normal self. Get back to the man that crazed about being number one, not this man that suddenly cares about how people feel about him!!! Do it. You'll then realize what you really need. You'll then realize who you really want next to your side." Kaman released Vegeta's hand and began to drive. Vegeta looked at Kaman and processed her words.

'She's right….. look at me.. I'm the prince of all sayijins. I whine and cry over woman!!!! She's just the woman I need to continue on as the strongest of them all. I'll take the boy and we'll leave this earth and return better then ever!!!! Yes Yes I love it!!!' Vegeta pondered on and sat back in his seat. His new life was going to begin, with or without Bulma. Kaman looked over at Vegeta and smirked.

'It was only a matter of time before he saw it my way….It should have been my kid he was going to staying with, not hers!!! But it's better late then never I suppose heh heh' Kaman and Vegeta wandered on. Thinking how their new lives would be.

_Bulma woke up incoherent. Something or somebody had woke her up. It sounded like a baby, cooing. Trying to walk with the sounds of a woman amping him on to walk. _

"_Come on Trunks!! You can do it baby. Come on…..look looooookkk. The person Bulma seemed to be calling droned out of tune and couldn't be deciphered. Bulma looked on as he watched herself cheer on a baby she didn't remember having._

"_Who is this baby? When did I have a baby??? Who's the daddy??? No way I let Yamcha do this to me." Bulma looked deeper at the figure that sat way back._

"_He has pointy hair.. I just can't think of anybody." Bulma walked closer to the memory, hoping that she would remember such a joyous occasion. Chibi Trunks fell on several occasions. Bulma lifted him back up and had him try again._

"_Come on baby you can do it. Walk to momma. Chibi trunks looked at Bulma, then looked at the figure standing over him watching him move, took a couple of steps to Bulma and stumbled into her arms, prompting Bulma to squeal in excitement. _

"_VeGetAAAAA He DiD iT!!!" The name Vegeta seemed to echo through Bulma's ears._

"_What???!!! That baby belongs to Vegeta?? I had sex with Vegeta??? She looked over at the figure. The body then got clearer, soon enough Vegeta emerged._

Vegeta arrived at the summer camp looking for Trunks. Trunks walked out with his friends and looked around and shockingly spotted Vegeta. Vegeta smirked as Trunks giddily ran over to him.

"Father??? What are you doing??? Where's mom? She's normally here."

"Well Trunks we're going to do something a little different. We're going to go away for a little while, and we're going to spend a little more time together."

"You mean just you and me??"

"Yea just us" Trunks was exuberant and jumped to give Vegeta a squeeze. Trunks opened his eyes and saw Kaman standing by her car. Trunks confused poked Vegeta on the leg.

"Why is that lady watching us and smiling at us???" Questioned Trunks. Vegeta turned around and looked Kaman. Kaman laughed and waved at the both of them.

"That's…..happiness." Trunks jumped back at the response.

"What happened to mom?"

"She's out of it right now. Best we leave her alone. Come on let me introduce you two."

"Her name is happiness?" Asked Trunks. Vegeta looked down Trunks with a smug look. Trunks realized that wasn't her name and quickly lowered his head.

"Come on I'll let tell you herself. Trunks nodded and they walked over to Kaman. Vegeta grinned as he began to introduce the two.

"This is Trunks." Kaman Gleamed at the introduction and dropped down to Trunks.

"How you doing T?? I'm Kaman. Trunks lowered his head in embarrassment and confusion. Kaman looked up at Vegeta. Vegeta nudged Trunks, and Trunks swiftly looked up at Kaman.

"Im fine. Just hungry."

"Well lets get you something to eat then!!!" Smiled a spunky Kaman. Kaman walked over to the driver's side. Trunks poked Vegeta again.

"Is she going to be with us too?"

"Just until we're ready to head back." Trunks looked at Vegeta and reluctantly grabbed his belongings and put them inside the car. Vegeta followed sat inside vehicle. Kaman looked to Vegeta.

"Where to?"

"Take Trunks to get something to eat. Take me back to capsule corp." Kaman looked Vegeta then grinned and turned back to Trunks.

"What do you want to eat?" Trunks once again lowered his head.

"I dunno." He managed to mumble.

"Come on Trunks!! I know you know what you want. I'll get you anything." She hinted. Trunks eyes shot at the offer.

"Can I get a Big Mac??? Mom said she doesn't want me eating that because it's not healthy makes me eat salad."

"Sure why not???" Giggled Kaman. Trunks cheered and hopped up and down. Kaman laughed and drove off. They would still reach the destination of Capsule Corp., with Trunks still cheering.

"This might be a while so I'll meet back at your house." Kaman agreed and drove off to feed Trunks. Vegeta watched on then turned to head inside to speak to Bulma. Vegeta walked inside and saw Chi-Chi and Mrs. Briefs having a conversation. I looked at who entered and went into mute.

"I need to speak to the woman."

"She's upstairs, but she's resting Vegeta." Warned Chi-Chi.

"Don't worry. I wont be long." Responded Vegeta. Vegeta looked up at the flight of stairs and began to ascend up to Bulma 's room. Vegeta approached the room and slowly reached for the doorknob. He opened the door and took a peek inside. Bulma laid there, Vegeta couldn't tell if she was sleeping since her back was towards him. Bulma sniffed and took a huge yawn.

"I don't know why, but I had the strangest dream that I had son and Vegeta was the father, and we were happy."

"That's because it happened." That deep scruffy voice startled Bulma forcing her to turn around to see if that was really Vegeta. Vegeta stood there staring at Bulma. Bulma was about to let blare out a shriek when Vegeta throw his hand in her direction.

"Don't even bother." His statement caught Bulma off guard. Making her quiet long enough to listen to what he had to say.

"I'm taking the boy. We're going to be with Kaman. If you ever get back to the way you were, talk to Kakorott, he'll know where I'm at. Good bye woman." With that. Vegeta exited the room leaving Bulma in a confused state once again. Vegeta jogged down the stairs and looked over at Chi-Chi and Mrs. Briefs, gave them a quick nod and headed out the house. The ladies ran to the window to watch Vegeta. Vegeta ran jump bounced his way into the sky.

"Do you think that's it? You think Vegeta really gave up on Bulma?" Inquired Chi-Chi.

"I don't know Chi….I couldn't tell you that one. Up in the sky, there was a sign of relief and disappoint on the face of Vegeta.

'Eight years…..forgotten just like that, at least I got the pink haired one. I just hope the boy can move on.' Vegeta simply shook his head on what he felt was end of something that should have never ended. Krillin stood high on top of mountain thinking of what's next. He looked to a embattled, worn out bruised up Yamcha, sprawled out, Krillin laughed at the reminder of him trashing Yamcha yet again. 18 drove on with cigarette in her mouth. Debating over who she in her heart should she talk to again, Krillin or Yamcha. Gohan and Videl sat close to each other while they took their test. Gohan looked towards and Videl and couldn't think of anyone who could make him happier. Videl took a glimpse at Gohan and just chuckled. Bulma stared outside trying to remember what was life like after Namek? Everyone of them just dropped their heads wondering…….

_**What's next??**_

Thus, putting a end to this story, I am not sure if there will be a continuation to this or not but my mine aspirations is to finish this, Framed and Mars, those two will have more detail and attention put into, but this will be left as so……

_**Nexcess**_


End file.
